Hush It's Our Secret
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard and Seras are desperately in love but can't truly be together. Alucard fights not only for Seras but fights to keep her alive. While Seras fights to stay with Alucard and gets used to her new life at Hellsing. Will they be able to keep this love between them a secret? Or will they lose each other forever? Idea from carina. bruunnielsen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**This idea came from carina. bruunnielsen. She asked me to write it for her and I was happy to oblige. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Seras' POV)**

I sighed as I forced myself to climb the stairs. My head hung in a tired manner, and my eyes were barely even open. I had just gotten off of work and I was beat. Today was a very busy day. When I first came in I was dragged to all places around London. First there were a few kids shoplifting from a small toy store. Then there was some trouble down in Serenity park, two males got into a fight. Afterwards, Eddie, Simon, and I were sent a crime scene. A crazed husband had killed his wife and two daughters, then terrorized the neighbors. Luckily the neighbor called for help and we got there just in time. The crazed husband was sitting at the dinning room table, holding a bloody axe and muttering to himself. He fought Simon and Eddie a bit, but they finally managed to cuff him. It was hard to calm down the neighbor's wife, she was in shock and wouldn't stop crying. I sighed and pushed open the door, heading inside the apartment building. I twirled my key chain and stared at the ground as I headed towards the elevators. All I wanted to do was wash up and crawl into my warm bed. I smiled as the elevator made a 'ding' noise. The doors swooshed open and I stepped inside, clicking one of the buttons. I leaned against the far wall, closing my eyes.

"I need a vacation." I whispered to myself. I heard the distant rumbling of the elevator as it ascended. I opened my eyes and stared at the tile floor of the elevator. "But where would I go?" I asked, my eyes flickering to the ceiling. "Do you have anything in mind?" I waited patiently but there was no answer. I snickered, then the elevators doors swooshed back open. I pushed off the wall and exited the metal container. I slipped my hands into my pockets and carried on my way. _I just can't wait for tomorrow. _I thought sarcastically as I pulled out my keys. The missions were only getting worse and worse. First with kidnapping, then a husband killing his family, what next? What else could happen? I've trained for so long, it's been hard. I completely forgot how dangerous this job could be. Who knows what will happen. It will seem like a completely normal day until someone pulls out a knife or gun and goes to kill you. I had to be extra careful, and always have my guard up. That is what _he _taught me. I should never turn my back on opponent. I should never give up. I should _always _keep fighting. I should always be the strongest one in the battle. I unlocked my door and stepped into my apartment. I wasn't surprised to find that my lights were off. But I was surprised to find a man in red standing in the middle of my living room. My eyes lit up and a giant smile cracked my face.

"Alucard!" I shouted and tackled the tall man. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good evening, Seras." The elder vampire purred.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling out of his grasp and looking up at him.

"Is there a problem with me visiting my young soon-to-be bride?" Alucard asked, stroking my cheek and walking off.

"Of course not." I said, watching after him as he entered the kitchen. "I'm just surprised that Sir Integra didn't need you for a mission."

"I'm free tonight." He commented as he opened the fridge, looking at the few blood packs I had for him.

"That's great!" I squealed as another bright smile spread across my lips. He picked up a single blood pack and studied it. "Let me go get change." I muttered, gesturing towards the bedroom. Alucard glanced over at me, setting the blood pack into the fridge. I gave him a small smile and headed to my room. I turned on the light and walked over to my dresser. I sighed as I unbuttoned my blue uniform. I was glad to have Alucard here, but I was awfully tired. My top fell loosely around me as my fingers went to the last few buttons. I then felt a gloved hand on my bare shoulders. I closed my eyes, relaxing in the touch.

"Seras," Alucard whispered my name, his lips then brushed along my warm skin. I shuddered at his cool touch. He placed soft kisses along my back. His warm breath wafted over my skin and he wrapped his long arms around me. I opened my eyes and stared at the wall as we stood there in peace. I was a little worried about our future, but I knew everything was going to be okay. I just wondered why he hasn't turned me yet. Whenever I asked him, he chuckled and told me to be patient. What was he waiting for? I brushed the matter to the side and leaned more against Alucard with a warm smile.

"I love you." I whispered, craning my head back so I could look up at him. His black locks tickled the side of my face. The elder vampire grinned, his beautiful dark crimson eyes looking into my light blue orbs.

"And I love you." He purred, he then leaned down and our lips met. I moaned lowly and kissed him back.

"Now and forever?" I asked once our lips part.

"Forever and ever." He whispered back, my smile widened and I giggled. He gave me another small passionate kiss on the lips. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"When can we truly be together, Alucard?" I asked him, I waited for an answer but none came. He unwrapped his arms from around me and left my side. I turned around to look at him but found that his back was to me. I furrowed my brows, what was bothering my lover? Did he no longer want us to be together? Did he find another woman? Was he going to break up with me? Alucard shifted his head, looking back at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course not." His baritone voice rang out. He faced me again. "You should rest, Seras." My eyes flickered to the floor and I hugged myself.

"I don't understand anything." I whispered, not bothering to look back up at him. He walked back over to me and wrapped an arm around my lower back, pulling me close to his form.

"It's not safe yet." Alucard whispered, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Safe?" I repeated, looking back up at him. "What do you mean?" The elder vampire studied me for what seemed like a long time. Our eyes stayed locked together, I was unable to look away. Soon I decided to just let it go and looked away from Alucard. If he thinks it's not safe yet, fine. He'll turn me when he thinks it's safe...whatever that means.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I looked down at Seras who was deep in thought. I could feel that she was upset and confused. I sighed, feeling a bit guilty for doing this to her. I then grinned and picked Seras up in my arms. She gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Come, my dear, let us go to bed." I purred and then threw her onto the bed. Her eyes became wide as she bounced a bit on the bed. I stalked over to her and climbed into bed over her. Seras blushed, a smile cracking her face as she laid down on her back. I kissed up one of her bare arms, to her shoulder, then to her neck. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck once more.

"Alucard," She whispered my name, her fingers twirling strands of my hair. I leaned down and licked over her neck. My demon wanted to bite down, I wanted to turn her desperately. I was going to need to turn her soon. I didn't want to lose her. Perhaps I can turn her on her twentieth birthday and move her to my castle in Romania. She can wait there until the Hellsing line has come to an end. But then I won't be able to see her for a very long time. I sighed, then again if I keep her, Sir Integra could find out about her and force me to kill her. This will never work. Seras moaned as I nibbled her flesh. "You can take my blood if you wish." Seras offered herself to me. I grinned at my girl, she knew me well. I used my nail to cut her skin on her shoulder. Blood welled up and slipped down her shoulder to her breasts. I purred as I watched it drip down. My serpent like tongue crept out of my mouth and licked up the few droplets that were escaping from her wound. I wrapped my lips around her shoulder and sucked up the blood hungrily. I made sure not to bite down. She moaned and shifted her head. I knew that she wasn't really enjoying this. She was just acting like it for me. My hand crept down and I cupped her heat. Seras arched her back, her breasts crushed to my chest as she moaned. Now that wasn't fake. I smirked and licked up more of her blood. "Master," She moaned, and then suddenly everything stopped. I raised my head and stared down at her. Her whole face was red in embarrassment.

"Master?" I repeated with a giant smirk on my face. I saw her gulp and, if possible, was even redder.

"Slip of the tongue." She muttered, not sure what to say to me.

"You want to play?" I purred, leaning my face closer to hers. "Lets play, dear _fledgling_." I then flipped us over to she was straddling me. Seras squeaked and bit her lower lip. Her small hands fisted my coat nervously.

"Alucard, what are you doing?!" Seras asked, surprised. We have kissed and touched each other, but we have never been this intimate.

"We're going to play." I purred, she then stared down at me blankly.

"Really?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"Not that can of playing, Seras." I said regretfully. "Think of it more as foreplay."

"Oh," She whispered, a little upset that I wasn't really going to take her. I then thrusted my bulge against her, a small moan came from Seras. That won't do, that just won't do. My smirk widened and I phased her out of her pants. I rubbed my bulge against her panties, making sure that the lips of her sex parted around me. Seras bit down harder on her lip and tried to muffle her moans. No, this won't do at all. I tore off her panties with a growl. I rubbed against her faster and harder, she threw back her head and cried out. I gave her a toothy grin and used two of my fingers to rub against her clit. Her juices spilt out onto my finger, I was pleased to see how turned-on she was for me. I wished that I could take her now. To finally have my bride, to have my little Seras. She then reached down to unbuckle my pants. I quickly stopped everything and pulled her hands away. "Please, Alucard, I need you."

"No," I said sternly, she clucked her tongue.

"Please," She begged in a whisper. "I at least want to be able to feel you." I sighed as I stared up at her, she gave me pleading blue eyes. Damn, I just couldn't deny my little mate. I allowed her to unbuckle my pants and pulled my erection free from its confinement. She smiled happily as she started to pump me, happy that she was pleasuring me for once. I moaned lowly and bit my lower lip, resting my head against her pillows as she continued on.

"Seras," I purred and lightly thrusted myself into her hand. I rubbed against her clit again, satisfied to hear her moans once more.

"Oh, my little Seras, you have changed so much from when we first met." I purred as I watched her squirm in delight. "You're no longer that shy little girl." I then encased my bigger hand around hers and made her pump me faster. My demon growled again, threatening to take over me. My eyes burned a dark crimson as I stared up at the beautiful girl. I then felt Seras convulse as she orgasmed, her mouth opening in a silent cry. I chuckled as she slowly calmed down. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. Her hand still pumping me, trying to help me find my release.

"I want to be yours forever, Alucard." Seras whispered as she opened her eyes and stared down at me. Lust and passion shone in her blue orbs. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

"And I will have you, dear child." I purred, I pulled her head down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. I growled lowly as my balls tightened and then I suddenly came in her hand. I moaned out in her mouth and then pulled away with a satisfied smirk. Seras raised her hand that held my warm, sticky cum on her. I watched her curiously as she brought her fingers to her lips and stuck a digit in. I moaned again, only finding the scene arousing. She mewed and licked her fingers clean of my cum. I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her back down into another searing kiss. She closed her eyes and moaned in my mouth. I then rested my forehead against hers and stared into her eyes as she panted out of breath. "My little Seras," I whispered.

* * *

**1 Year Ago**

**(Seras' POV)**

_I had just gotten off of work and was now walking down the street. It was my first day on the job and absolutely nothing happened. Eddie and Simon made me file some papers. When we went out on patrol they made me sit in the back seat to observe how they do things. They were a bunch of goofballs. They were always joking around and teasing me. Eddie even decided to flirt with me a bit today. All I did was laugh it off with them and walked away. I rolled my eyes at the two males. The two also pranked me today. When I walked into the locker room a bucket of water fell on top of me. I was drenched from head to toe. They said that it was tradition and they did it all the time to rookies. But I think they just wanted a peek since my shirt was see through from the water. Perverts. Now, I was wearing my casual clothing. My wet uniform was in my purse, in a baggy. I sighed annoyed, hanging my head as I continued walking. I should get those two back. I need to prank them, and prank them hard. They need to know that they can't mess with me. I will get them back. I looked up to see where I was and saw that I was on a strange street. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. I scoffed, it was the first time I had gotten lost. It was, after all, my first time spending a night in my new apartment. Damn, now what was the street again? Jackson? No, that doesn't sound right. I went in a small circle, looking for a street sign. Where am I? I looked around for a person to give me directions but I was alone on the street. _

_"Great," I muttered. Maybe I should just turn around and keep walking until something looks familiar. But...wait...which way did I come from again? Was it farther down the street? Or did I make a left turn? Why couldn't I remember? I stomped my foot in anger, grinding my teeth together. "Bloody hell! Eddie and Simon are so to blame!" My eyes skimmed the street once more, looking for anything useful that could help me. Maybe if I make a turn here, it will lead me to a familiar street? But what if just more lost than I already am? I didn't want to be out here all night. I just wanted to go home. My stomach grumbled, I haven't eaten all day. That was stupid of me. But this morning I was so excited for work that I felt sick to my stomach. At lunch time Eddie and Simon hid my lunch sack and I couldn't find it anywhere. Jeez, they're like a bunch of twelve year olds! I put my hands on my hips. Now, all I wanted to do was go home and have some dinner. Or perhaps there is a café around here somewhere. They could have a map. I then remembered that I didn't bring my wallet with me. "Seras, you are a complete and total idiot." That's it! I'm just going to head straight down this street and hope that I could retrace my steps. I went to take a step forward, but I then heard someone behind me._

_"Excuse me, can you help me?" Asked a man. I turned around to see a middle aged man, he looked stressed and confused. I fully faced him but made sure to keep my distance. "I'm lost." He told me as he made his way over towards me. _

_"I'm sorry, I can't help you...I'm lost too." I admitted, he chuckled with a small smile. _

_"I'm glad that I'm not alone then." He said, I gave him a small smile. This was the last thing I wanted to do. Great, now I was lost in London with a total stranger. _

_"Yeah," I muttered, trying to be polite. "Well...I...Uh...I'm going this way." I said, gesturing behind me. _

_"Yeah, so am I." He said, I inwardly sighed. Damn. Perhaps I should reach for my badge. Maybe if he saw that I was a cop he would back off. Or I can reach for my gun incase he tries anything. I turned my back on him and slowly reached my hand towards my purse, trying to be stealthy about it. I heard the man follow after me as we walked down the street. I slowly unzipped my purse. I winced when the zipper made a noise, hopefully he didn't hear that. "Don't bother reaching for any weapons." He told me, my eyes became wide. What? But before I could even think straight, the male threw me against a nearby building. He grinned madly and caged me in. The males eyes glowed yellow as he stared upon me. Long, sharp incisors could be seen under his upper lip. He hissed and bared his fangs. I cried out and tried to push the male away but he wouldn't budge. I fiddled with my purse, trying to unzip it but the zipper got stuck. The male cackled and gripped my purse, pulling it off of my shoulder. He then threw it somewhere behind him. I was completely unarmed, and I knew that he was probably going to rape and then kill me. Tears of fear leaked down my face. _

_"No," I whispered. "Stop!" I then punched him in the stomach. He heaved over and my knee popped him in the face. I then pushed him over and lunged to grab my purse that lied in the road. I gripped the zipper's teeth and ripped the bag open, not caring that I broke the zipper. Just as I gripped my gun I was attacked from behind. The male's bigger body crushed me to the ground. He chuckled in my ear. _

_"Oh, quite feisty. This should be quite fun." He purred, digging his nails into my arm. I refused to drop my gun though, it was my only source of protection. What the hell was he anyway? Why did his eyes glow yellow? Why did he have fangs? Why is he super strong? I was unable to buck him off of me. I was trapped under him and couldn't escape. "Drop it." He ordered, but I shook my head and gripped my gun tighter. "You're only making it worse for yourself, my dear." I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly as he gripped my arm tighter. I could feel my arm breaking in his grasp, but I still refused to let it go. _

_"Never!" I barked at him. He slammed my hand down on the pavement a few times. I felt my thumb broke from the impact, soon my pinky also gave. He then started crushing my hand until the bones cracked. Finally I gave in and let the gun go and he released my hand. _

_"Good girl," He whispered, stroking my cheek. _

_"Bastard." I growled, looking at him from the corner of my eye. _

_"Now, now, now. That's no way to talk to your future Master." He purred and kissed my neck. _

_"What are you talking about?" I growled, and tried kicking him off. _

_"Settle down or I'll break something else." He threatened, I did calm down. "Now, lets see what we can do to pass the time." He picked up my gun and waved it around in my face. I gulped, what was he going to do with that? "Let us hope that you are a virgin my dear, otherwise you're in big trouble." He then cocked my gun and aimed it somewhere on my body. _

_"No, don't!" I barked, but then I heard the gun go off and felt extreme pain in my leg. I bit down on my tongue hard and hid my face in the pavement. I gave small cries of pain. I refused to scream, I would never give him that pleasure. He chuckled amused that I didn't scream. _

_"Oh, and brave too." He purred, stroking my waist as he looked for another spot to shoot me. I felt the hot tip of the gun on my arm. I gritted my teeth, tasting blood in my mouth from biting down too hard on my tongue. I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my fists, waiting for the pain. I heard a gunfire...but this time I didn't feel any pain. I felt something warm splatter me from behind. I heard the male grunt and whimper. There was another gunfire and then the male's weight was off of me. I felt something soft and light on my back. I turned my head to see nothing but dust that soon blew away in the wind. What? What just happened? Did he just turn into...dust? I sighed and rested my forehead against the warm pavement. What the hell just happened? _

_"Are you alright?" A person asked though he didn't sound too concerned. I looked up to see a tall man in red standing a few feet away from mine. _

_"I'm great." I said sarcastically, glaring at the male. I felt bad afterwards for being sarcastic. He just saved me and I was being a bitch. I sighed and looked away from him. "I'm fine." I muttered. I used my forearms to prop myself up, though my leg and hand was paining. My hand was definitely broken. I reached behind me for my purse and pulled out the baggy with my uniform inside. I pulled out the light blue cloth and tore a big piece off. "Thank you for...saving me." I whispered, not sure how to thank my savior. What was he even doing here? I glanced back over at him, the male gave me a toothy grin. He walked over to me and kneeled beside me. He took the wet cloth and wrapped it around my broken hand, I winced. He snickered as he stared intently at me. "What was he?" I asked, looking back at the dust that was left. _

_"A vampire," The male answered, glancing down at the dust. My eyes became wide. _

_"Vampire?" I whispered, the male ripped off another piece of cloth from my uniform and wiped away the blood that leaked from my bullet wound. _

_"You were quite strong and brave." The male muttered. "Any other girl would have given up or run when she got the chance. But you stayed and fought him." I scoffed and looked down at my wound._

_"I was being stupid. I should have ran when I got the chance." I muttered, shaking my head in disappointment._

_"No," The male said sternly, I looked up at him curiously. He had a dark look, I then noticed that his eyes were a dark crimson. I gaped at him, but...oddly enough no fear was present. "Sometimes it's best that you don't turn your back on some things. You faced your problems and you fought, and for that you are alive." I stared at him. Huh, I fought to stay alive instead of run from my problems to stay alive. I smiled at my savior and looked back down at my wound. I was surprised to find a thin tendril in my wound looking for the bullet. Why didn't it hurt? Shouldn't it be hurting? I looked back at the male who was still staring at me intently. I glanced back at my leg to see the tendril pull out the bullet. The bullet fell to the floor with a 'clink'. He then wrapped the wet cloth around my leg. _

_"Thanks," I whispered. The male then helped me to my feet. I nearly fell over but the male caught me in time. I blushed madly, I have never been so close to male before. He chuckled when seeing the bright blush on my cheeks. _

_"A little shy I see." He teased me, I gulped and tried to push off of him but I nearly fell again. The male then picked me up, cradling me in my arms. My blush intensified and I gripped his coat. What was he doing?! "What are you doing on this street alone, child?" _

_"I-I-I..." I muttered, my eyes flickering around nervously. We were awfully close and it was making me uncomfortable. But then again the male was so...gorgeous and...his eyes...were...were so beautiful and hypnotic. "I'm lost." I admitted, looking back up at him. He snickered and looked away from me. _

_"Then we best get you home before you cause more trouble." He purred._

_"More trouble?" I questioned him with an arch brow. I crossed my arms and glared into the distance. "I didn't do anything wrong!" He chuckled at me once more and then kept silent as he carried me down the street. "How do you know where I live?"_

_"I know everything about you, Seras Victoria." He purred, glancing back down at me. My eyes became wide and I slowly panicked. _

_"What? How do you know my name?!" I asked, trying to get out of his grasp and get away from him. _

_"I skimmed your mind." He said truthfully, I slowly calmed down._

_"Skimmed my mind." I repeated._

_"I'm a vampire." He told me, giving me another toothy grin. He arched a brow. "You don't seem surprised." _

_"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "I kind of...suspected that with your crimson eyes and toothy grin." He smirked amused. "Well...you know my name, but I don't know yours." I said with a small smile. I knew how dangerous the male was, he was a vampire, a monster. But a part of me knew that he wouldn't hurt me. For some reason, I trusted him. Was it because he saved me? Or because he was so kind and gentle? Or was it because of that look in his eyes that calmed me? _

_"You may call me Alucard." He told me, I smiled at his name._

_"Alucard," I repeated his name. "may I ask you something?" _

_"What is it?" He asked, with a bit of annoyance in the tone of his voice. _

_"If you're a vampire...why did you save me?" I asked, his crimson eyes flickered to my face, studying me. A smirk spread across his lips. _

_"That is a very long story, and shall be told to you another time." Alucard told me, I furrowed my brows._

_"We'll see each other again?" I asked, his smirk only widened. _

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

_My smirk widened as I stared down her. I chuckled lightly and looked ahead of me to see where I was going. Seras held great potential. She was strong and beautiful. She wouldn't make a bad fledgling. With my guidance she will make a perfect No Life Queen. _

_"We'll see each other again?" Seras repeated, wanting to know the answer. When I still didn't answer she grew angry. "Alucard?" _

_"I'll be honest with you, you are very interesting and would be a perfect child of the night." I told her, she gaped at me._

_"Are you kidding?" She asked me._

_"I am not one to joke about this." I said. _

_"I can't become a vampire, Alucard!" She said. _

_"It is your choice." I told her. "But we'll still see each other again." _

_"What?" She whispered. "You're not going to try any..." _

_"I already told you it's your choice. If you change your mind I'll be there." I said, trying to explain it to her._

_"Then why do you want to see me again?" Seras asked, I gave her a toothy grin. She grew a little uncomfortable and turned away from me. _

_"I...feel something for you." I admitted. When I first saw her I felt something I haven't felt in a very long time. The feeling was new and unusual to me. What could it be? I had a feeling of what it was but it couldn't be. I've been in love before. I had loved my first wife and my future bride Mina. But...this feeling was stronger than those feelings I felt for them. Did I truly love Seras? _

_"Feel something? Like...what?" Seras asked. _

_"Never mind." I muttered, wanting to forget it. The No Life King can't fall in love with a human. And what would Sir Integra do if she ever found out about Seras? It would be very risky keeping Seras. _

_"No, what?" Seras asked, I could feel something from her. I looked back down at the girl to see her blushing. She studied my face, hoping to find the answers there. "What do you feel, Alucard?" Seras whispered as she cupped my cheek and made me look down at her. Without another thought I leaned down and captured her lips. Seras' eyes became wide as she stared up at me, purely shocked that I kissed her. She pushed at my chest, trying to escape. Finally I pulled away and stared down at her with a smirk, pleased with what I did. Her lips were soft and sweet. My fangs ached to be buried deeply inside of her neck. Seras' fingers rose to her lips and she traced over them, remembering the passionate kiss I just provided her. "Why did you do that?" Seras asked in a whisper, not upset or angry. _

_"You wanted to know what I felt." I reminded her. _

_"And...that's how you feel?" Seras whispered, her eyes flickering to her lap. I wanted to kiss the side of her face and neck. But how would she react? Would she like it? Or would she be scared of what was happening? I leaned down and kissed the side of her neck lovingly. Seras gasped and looked back up at me. "You're a complete stranger. I just met you." Seras told me, I parted my lips from her neck. I looked down at her disappointment, she is denying me? She cupped my cheek again. "But...I too feel...something." I grinned, happy that I wasn't the only one that felt something. _

_"And what is it you feel for me, my dear?" I whispered seductively in her ear. She shuddered pleasantly and then surprisingly she kissed me hard on the lips. _

* * *

**Present Day**

**(Alucard's POV)**

**Alucard's**** Dream**

_Seras was curled up in my arms in my coffin. She purred away happily, her glowing dark blue eyes staring up in my crimson orbs. I gave her a toothy grin, happy to see her happy. I stroked the side of her face with my gloved hand. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, my fingers tangling in her soft locks. Suddenly my gloves started to glow red. Seras became wide eyed and stared at my gloves curiously._

_"Alucard, what are these?" Seras asked as she took my hand and studied the glowing symbols._

_"Damn," I whispered, fearing for Seras. My Master was near, she can't catch me with Seras. _

_"Alucard?" Seras whispered, looking back up at me. She looked at me concerned when she saw how worried I was. She turned over onto her stomach and cupped my cheek. "What's wrong?" _

_"Leave now, Seras!" I ordered, hoping she would materialize to the safety of her apartment._

_"What?! Why?!" Seras asked, propping herself up a bit by using her forearms. "Alucard, what's wrong?" I then heard the door to my chambers opened and I felt my Master very close. _

_"Leave now, Seras!" I barked, growing angry with her. _

_"Why, Alucard?!" Seras asked, but it was too late. The lid to my coffin swung open and my Master stood over us. She had crossed arms and glared down at the two vampires. _

_"Alucard, what is the meaning of this?!" Sir Integra growled, her glare intensifying. _

_"My Master," I growled lowly and rose to my feet, bowing my head to her. "this is my new fledgling and young bride, Seras Victoria." _

_"You know the rules, vampire! Under no circumstances are you to have a fledgling, bride, or mate!" Sir Integra yelled, suddenly two soldiers stood beside Sir Integra. They both gripped Seras' arms tightly and pulled her out of the coffin._

_"Alucard!" Seras screamed, reaching a hand out to me. _

_"Stand down, Alucard!" Sir Integra ordered, my gloves glowed red and shocked me. I was unable to move from my spot. _

_"Seras," I growled trying to fight the runes off and get to my bride. Blood tears poured down her face as she was dragged to the middle of my chambers. Sir Integra gave me another cold, hard glare before she turned her back on me. "No! Stop!" I barked as Sir Integra unsheathed her silver sword. "Seras!" The soldiers forced Seras to her knees. _

_"Alucard, help! Please stop! Alucard!" Seras continued to cry, staring at me with pleading eyes. A single blood tear slid down my cheek as Sir Integra raised her sword. I again tried to fight off the runes but they shocked me more. My demon roared out in pure fury, trying to take over and get to our mate. Then Sir Integra pierced Seras' heart with the silver blade. Seras cried out, her eyes wide and blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth._

_"Seras!" I yelled, feeling her pain through our bond. Her eyes flickered to my face. Sir Integra twisted the sword more and pushed it farther in. _

_"Alucard," Seras whispered before she fell over dead and then became nothing more but dust. Sir Integra raised her sword and wiped the blood off with a white handkerchief. She looked back at me in anger. _

_"Let that be a lesson to you." She muttered, throwing the bloody cloth down at my feet. "I'll leave you alone to think with your...mate." Sir Integra growled as she glanced back at the pile of ashes. She then snickered and walked out. The gloves stopped glowing and stopped sending painful shocks through my body. More blood tears slid down my face as I walked over to what used to be my young bride. I kneeled before it, my hands shaking as I reached out to her. _

_"My little Seras," I whispered. _

**End of Alucard's Dream**

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I shot up in bed with a blood tear stained face. I looked around and then found Seras lying next to me safe and sound. I calmed down and stared down at her lovingly. I stroked the side of her face as she slept soundly.

"You're safe." I whispered, I wiped my face clean, getting rid of evidence of my weakness. I looked out Seras' window to see that the sun was rising. I sighed, it was time to leave Seras' side and return to my coffin. I looked back down at Seras with a soft smile. I leaned down and kissed her temple. She smiled warmly and curled up more. I was a little worried that something would happen to my young bride. A black flame suddenly appeared beside me and Baskerville appeared from it. "Watch over Seras." I ordered, he nodded his head with a small bark. The big, black hell hound curled up next to Seras, panting as he stared down at her. "Good night, my dear Seras." I whispered and then materialized to my chambers.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

******carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Yes, I know that Alucard is OOC and I'm sorry. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Baskerville's POV)**

I sighed as I watched the sleeping blonde. Her chest went up and down, up and down, up and down. I watched it in a bored manner. I whined and shifted my head between my paws. I wanted to run off somewhere, terrorize humans, and drink blood. But my Master ordered me to stay here and watch after his girl. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. When will she wake up? I wanted her to play with me or even give me a dish of blood. I turned back over onto my belly and stared at her. I whined again, hoping that would wake her up. She continued to lie there and breathe lightly. I nosed her cheek, hoping that would wake her up. Seras groaned and turned over onto her side, but she remained asleep. I huffed annoyed and jumped out of bed. I shook, my ears flapped against my head. I yawned, stretching my limbs out. Then I looked around, maybe I could find something to do. I looked around her room and found that her dresser drawer was opened. I curiously walked over to it and put my giant paws up on the dresser so I was towering over the drawer. Inside was a bunch of different items. White socks that looked like chew toys, some panties, and a few bras. I reached my muzzle into the drawer and my teeth clamped shut around a few items. I pulled my head away and dropped the items onto the floor. My tail wagged as I pushed off of the dresser and looked at the new toys I could play with. The first thing I grabbed was a long sock. I growled and shook my head, my teeth tearing the sock and my drool making it soaking wet. I ran around the room, having fun with my sock. I barked at Seras, wanting her to play tug of war with me. The girl turned her back on me and cuddled up in her sheets. My ears flattened to my head and I whined. Upset that she wasn't going to play with me.

I climbed up onto the bed and used my head to push against hers. I whined again, shoving the wet sock in her face. Seras groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Stop," She muttered, though she wasn't fully awake. I set the sock down by her face, and nosed her cheek over the sheet. When she didn't move again I groaned and jumped down off of the bed. I walked back over to the other items that I had pulled out of the drawer. I sniffed one of her pink panties, it held Seras' scent. I pawed at the panties, my nails snagging on the cloth. How can I play with this? I went to chew on it but I didn't like the texture of the cloth on my teeth. I shook my head and dropped the panties. I then looked at the last item, it was a light blue bra. I wagged my tail and grabbed the bra, running around the room with it. There was something hard around the bra then felt nice around my sharp teeth. I barked happily and chewed on it with growls. I threw it up into the air and it landed safely a few feet away from me. I barked again and pounced, landing next to the bra. I picked up the bra and ran out of Seras' room to the living room. I continued to bark as I jumped up onto the couch and settled down there. My giant paws kept the bra in place as I chewed the hell out of it. I growled softly and tore the cloth apart. I then heard a loud, annoying beeping noise. I stopped chewing and perked my head up, my ears lifted as I listened carefully. I heard the bed squeak as Seras sat up with a yawn. I dropped the bra and panted when I realized that Seras was finally up. The beeping came to an end and I jumped off the couch.

"What the hell?" Seras muttered, I ran into the room to see her sitting at the edge of the bed. She was holding up the wet, torn sock I was playing with earlier. I barked happily and pounced, my big paws pinned Seras to the bed. She screamed and fell back onto her back. I licked her face, she closed her eyes tightly and cried out in anger. "BASKERVILLE!" Seras screamed. I growled softly and continued licking her face. She pushed at my chest and pulled at my paws. "Get off! Get off!" She giggled, so I continued licking her. "Bad! No! Stop! Bleh!" She tried covering her face with her hands but I pushed her hands away and licked the tip of her nose. "BASKERVILLE!" Her face and hair was soaked. "I AM GOING TO KILL ALUCARD!" I stopped licking her and cocked my head to the side. She glared up at me. "That's right! I'm going to kill your bloody Master!" I barked happily and licked the tip of her nose again. "ENOUGH!" She finally pushed me off of her. I sat on the ground and panted as I stared up at my Master's bride. Seras was quite fun, I loved her. She wiped the drool off of her face and glared down at me. But soon a smirked spread across the lips and she giggled. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you." She said, she then kneeled on the ground and gave me a tight hug around my neck. I moaned and rubbed my head against hers. I licked her neck and the side of her face. My tail wagged back and forth. She was the _only _human I liked and wanted to be with. "How about a bowl of blood?" I barked happily and she patted my head.

I followed after the small blonde to the kitchen. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small bowl. I barked at her, she sighed and put the small bowl, replacing it with a bigger bowl. My tail wagged crazily as I watched her set the bowl down and head to the fridge. She pulled out two blood packs and poured it into the bowl. I stood up and jumped around in my spot. Seras giggled and set the bowl down in front of me. Before the bowl could even reach the ground I started lapping up the crimson liquid. The cool substance went down my throat and I felt it as it filled my belly. I preferred warm blood, but cold blood will do. Seras ruffled my fur and stood up straighter, watching me as I gulped it down. "Wow, you were really hungry. Doesn't Alucard feed you?" I licked my chops and went back down for more. "Guess not." She muttered, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. She then looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. She sighed and looked back down at me glumly. "I have to get going." I perked up my head and stared up at her. She went to leave the kitchen but I quickly jumped in front of her. "What's got into you? You know I have to get ready for work. Now, go and drink your blood." Seras went to go walk past me but again I got in her way. "Baskerville," She said, annoyance was obvious in her tone of voice. I growled lowly, she glared at me. "Don't growl at me." I growled again and pushed my head against her leg.

"I'm not staying here. I have to go to work." She repeated and tried pushing my out of the way. I barked and snapped my teeth at her though I wasn't really aiming for her. She clucked her tongue and brought her hands up, surrendering. "Fine, but yours and Alucard's fault when I won't be able to pay my bills for this month." I cocked my head to the side. Bills? She turned her back on me and headed to the couch. She plopped down and sighed again. I watched her a few seconds and when I was satisfied that she wasn't going to leave her spot I trotted back over to my bowl of blood. I wagged my tail happily and lapped up the blood. Suddenly I felt that Seras was on the move. I quickly turned my head but it was too late. Seras ran past me and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She laughed in victory. I barked at her and scratched at the door. "Ha-ha." She said, I growled warningly and barked louder. "Go lay down, Baskerville." She ordered but I disobeyed. I bared my teeth and continued growling and barking. When she still didn't open the door I lost my patience and phased through the door. Seras was by her drawer naked, she was pulling on her bra. I barked at her. When she realized that the bark wasn't muffled from the door she turned around with wide eyes. "Damn you and your Master." I then laid down by the door, preventing her from leaving. Seras sighed and finished dressing. "I'm not in the mood for your games. Move." She ordered, but I turned my head away from her, ignoring my Mistress. She growled in frustration and clenched her fists. "Move!" My ears flattened to my head, I didn't like to upset her but I didn't want to anger my Master. He wanted her to stay home and rest today. I could even tell that she was weak from blood loss. "Bad dog! Move! Now, go lay down!"

I whined and stared up at her with apologetic eyes. She calmed down a little, and clucked her tongue again. "Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that." She begged, I continued whining. She looked away from me. "Fine, do what you want!" She said with a wave of her hand. She then walked over to her bed and sat down upon it. She seemed so sad. I perked up my head. I knew how to cheer her up! I wagged my tail and stood up, I phased through the door and walked over to the couch where her bra still lied. I picked it up and materialized to my Master's chambers. I sensed that the elder vampire was inside his coffin resting. I scratched at the lid and whined. I slowly felt him awaken from his slumber. He sighed in annoyance and pushed open the lid. My Master sat up and stared down at me. I wagged my tail and presented the bra to him. He curiously took the bra from me and stared down at the wet, ripped fabric. He then looked back down at me. "Did something happen to Seras?" He asked me curiously, fear growing in his eyes. I barked and bit down on his sleeve, trying to pull him out of his coffin. He finally stood up and allowed me to materialize us to Seras' apartment. We found Seras coming out of her room looking around. "Baskerville?" She called out to me, but then she found us in the living room. "Alucard?" She smiled but then she looked down at what he was holding and her face became red. She stormed over to us and snatched the bra from his hands. She glared down at me for using one of her good bras as a chew toy. "You owe me a new bra and panties!" Seras growled, staring up at Alucard who cackled. Seras walked away furious with the both of us. Alucard patted my head, amused with what I did.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Alucard and I sat on the couch holding hands. Baskerville's giant head rested in my lap as he snored away. I smiled at the big, black dog and petted his head. Alucard stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"What do you wish to do for your birthday?" He asked, looking down at me. I sighed, I forgot that I was going to be turning twenty soon. I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him.

"I'm not sure. I didn't really have anything planned." I told him. "We don't have to do anything."

"Be difficult then." He teased me, I smirked up at him.

"Alucard, I prefer that we didn't do anything." I said, he smirked and pulled me into his lap.

"Ah, meaning that we can stay home and play all day long." He purred, I rolled my eyes at him.

"We haven't even gone all the way yet. And your dog tore up my undergarments. So, I don't think so, Mister." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. He chuckled and kissed me on the lips.

"Well then I know what I'm getting for your birthday." He joked.

"You don't even know my bra size." I said.

"Hmn," He hummed and looked down at my breasts. His smirk widened as he groped my breasts, feeling them. "Double D?" He asked, looking back up at me. I pursed my lips.

"Maybe..." I whispered, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I could give you your birthday present right now." He purred, I then felt colder. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a dark red silk bra and panties. I gawked at it, he can't be serious. I looked down at Alucard to see a hungry look in his eyes. He purred happily and his hands roamed over my bare flesh. "You look quite sexy." He purred, he then made eye contact with me. "And quite fuckable." I bit my lower lip hard.

"Change me back!" I ordered, fisting his coat. He chuckled but I still felt the same. I looked back down to see that I was wearing silk black bra and panties.

"Still quite fuckable." He purred, licking his lips.

"Alucard," I whined and buried my face in his coat. I then felt warmer, I glanced down at myself to see that I was in my casual clothing. I sighed in relief and lifted my head to look at Alucard. He stared at my breasts that was covered by my shirt.

"I always want to fuck you no matter what you're wearing." He said, pulling me closer until my groin was pressed to his hard bulge. I gulped.

"Well aren't you just charming." I said, he chuckled at me.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

Seras leaned down and kissed me on the lips with a bright smile. I smirked and kissed her back, our fingers tangling together. I licked her lower lip as she opened her mouth. But before I could slide my tongue past her lips a cell phone started ringing. Seras pulled back with a huff and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. I arched a brow at her and looked down at the silver phone. She flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered, her eyes became slightly wide when realizing who it was. "I'm sorry, Sir, I forgot to call." I then realized that it was probably her Captain she was speaking to. I heard the male talking to her but didn't bother to listen. I looked down at Baskerville who stared up at me with tired eyes. He moaned and shifted his head so he was now looking up at Seras. "Oh my God," She whispered, I looked back at her to see fear in her eyes. What had scared my little Seras? "Right, Sir." There was a short pause. "Of course, I'll be right in." She then hung up, closing the cell phone. I gripped her chin gently and made her look back at me.

**Alucard, **My Master called for me. My gloves glowed but I stayed where I was.

"What's wrong, Seras?" I asked, she then gave me a small smile.

"It's alright, Alucard. I just have to go to work." She told me.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing that something was bothering her.

"Nothing," She muttered.

**Alucard, **My Master called for me again, this time a wave of pain washed over me. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain. I then dig into Seras' mind, looking to see what was bothering her. Her Captain had called to send her on a mission to Cheddar. An imposter has dressed up like a Priest and was terrorizing the village. Apparently he had already sent a squad over but they were unable to contact them for the last hour. So, he was sending over a new squad.

"You're not going, Seras." I told her sternly, she looked back at me.

"Alucard, I have to go." She said, sliding out of my lap.

"You're not going." I repeated, I didn't want to lose my Seras. I stood up, towering over her.

"But I have to help." She argued.

"It's final." I growled, walking away from her. She glared up at me.

"I'm going, Alucard!" She yelled, I turned back to her with glowing red eyes.

"You will stay where you are!" I yelled back.

"I'm not one of your little fledglings, you can't tell me what to do!" Seras yelled, not afraid of me.

"But you are my bride and you will do what I tell you to do!" I roared, baring my fangs at her and taking a step towards her. I saw her cringe a bit and then she fell back onto the couch, still glaring at me.

"This is ridiculous!" She muttered under her breath. I pointed a finger at her.

"We'll talk later about this. Stay here." I ordered once more and then looked over at Baskerville. I silently ordered him to make sure she didn't go anywhere. He cowered a bit with a whine and lied down by Seras. I looked back at Seras to see her glaring at the couch. I then felt a little bit of guilt for yelling at her. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "We'll talk later, my dear." I spoke softly to her, I leaned down to kiss her forehead but she scoffed and pulled out of my touch. She left the room and entered her bedroom, closing the door shut behind her. I stared at the door, wanting to comfort my little mate. But I had to go, I could feel Integra's fury and the gloves were still shocking me. I looked away from the door and materialized to my Master's office.

* * *

**(Sir Integra's POV)**

I stared up at the elder vampire who had just appeared. His hat and glasses were absent. I looked him over, getting a vibe that something was...wrong. With Alucard? That can't be right. He stared blankly at me, waiting for me to speak. I arched a brow and slipped a cigar between my lips, leaning back in my chair. _Odd. _I thought to myself and brushed the matter to the side. I must be wrong about him. There usually was never anything wrong with him. I cleared my throat and looked down at the paperwork spread out across my desk.

"I have a mission for you." I started. "A vampire priest in small village called Cheddar." I looked back at Alucard to see him grinning. Glad to see him like his old self...I guess. I shook my head and waved my hand at the vampire. "Go and take care of it."

"Yes, my Master." He purred and then he was gone. A shiver ran down my spine, he was such a creepy ass vampire. I turned my chair around and looked out into the night. I pulled a lighter out of my breast pocket and flicked it open. A small, bright flame danced around on the lighter. I sat there a few seconds just watching it. I then leaned in and lit my cigar. The brown paper started to burn away, creating black ash. Light grey smoke rose up into the air and dispersed. The small flame died and I set the lighter down on my desk. I removed the cigar from my lips and blew smoke out with a stressful sigh. My mind wandered to Alucard, wondering why he's been acting so strange for the past few months. I placed the cigar back between my lips. And where was he going all the time? I would contact him by our link but it would take a few minutes for him to arrive. Was he getting tired of this life of his? Or was he just bored? What was he doing night after night? He can't be doing harm anywhere since he was bond to me. I had ordered him not to hurt any civilians or cause damage anywhere. I felt like I should do something about it. Should I take away some of his privileges? Or demand to know what he was doing? What would my father do? I turned around in my chair and looked over at the portrait of my father hanging on the wall. I once more removed the cigar from my lips and blew smoke out of my lungs. I set the burning cigar down in an ashtray and I folded my hands. I rested my head against the back of my chair, trying to think straight. My father had taken away enough of Alucard's privileges and his father before that. I think Alucard has suffered long enough. He needed a little...freedom. If I kept him coop up in here what would happen? I didn't want to know what he would just to find amusement. Just then Walter came in with a tray of tea.

"Walter," I said, hoping he had the solution to my small problem. He smiled politely and set the tea tray down on my desk.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" He asked, looking me over once more.

"Alucard has been going out night after night. Do you know where?" I asked, he arched a brow while pouring me a cup of hot tea.

"No, Sir." Walter said, shaking his head. He then handed me the cup. I sighed and stared down at the light brown liquid.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. I then looked back up at the butler. "Would do you think I should do? Should I let him have his bit of freedom? Or..."

"Do what you think is right, Sir." Walter said with a smile. He then grabbed the tray and walked away. I growled lowly, a little annoyed. I just wanted a simple answer. I sighed and looked down at my burning cigar that still rested in the ashtray. Do what I think is right? I trusted Alucard, and if he was doing anything...wrong then I would know right away. I picked up my tea cup and took a small sip from it. The liquid warming my insides immediately. I gave a small smile and leaned back in my chair. I will allow Alucard to go about his _own _business. If I trusted him with my life, why shouldn't I trust him now?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

******carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Seras' POV)**

"I'm warning you, Baskerville." I growled lowly. "Get off of me!" The big black dog had me pinned to the ground. His giant paws crushing my arms into the ground. I grinded my teeth together and glared up at the mutt. I had tried escaping once Alucard left and this is where it got me. Damn hell hound. Damn Alucard. I was so tired of him being overprotective. This was my job, I had to do my job. Of course he was allowed to go and do his and protect people. But I wasn't allowed to do mine?! I growled in frustration and annoyance. "Get off!" I threw a small temper tantrum and kicked my legs like a five year old. The black creature whined and moaned, but he didn't get off. I was kind of surprised by how mad I was at Alucard. Usually we were alright and didn't get into fights. But this time he made me furious and I was going to give him a piece of my mind. "Baskerville, I will give you until the count of three." I warned him, giving him a stern look. He cocked his head to the side and stared down at me curiously. "Bloody dog." I growled with a roll of my eyes. "One..." I started, my glare intensifying. The beast moaned and lowered his head a little, licking my cheek. "Two..." I growled, shifting my head to the side so he would stop licking it. He lifted his head and whined at me. Not understanding what I wanted. "Th..."

"Three," Someone else said and Baskerville got off. I quickly looked up, standing over me was Alucard with his usual trade mark grin. I glared at the vampire and climbed to my feet.

"Alucard," I growled, his grin widened. He then looked me over and his grin fell. He quickly gripped my chin and pulled me closer to him.

"Why are you wearing your police uniform?" He growled, his eyes glowing a dark crimson.

"I was trying to do my job." I told him and then pulled out of his grip. I rubbed my slightly sore chin.

"I told you to stay here!" He raised his voice, taking a step towards me. I backed away a couple of feet until my back met a wall.

"I did! Your damn dog kept me here!" I growled, gesturing towards Baskerville and glaring at him. He lowered his head with a whine, sensing that I was angry with him. Alucard snickered as he looked down at his dog.

"Good," He purred, I looked back up at him.

"Good?" I repeated, I then took a step towards him. "I am tired of you and that dog!" I told him. "I am tired of obeying every little thing you say!..."

"Obeying?!" He growled. "You disobey me constantly!"

"Maybe it's because I'm not your little fledgling and so I don't have to serve you!" I barked at him, he gripped the back of my neck and pulled me closer.

"You're not my fledgling _yet_." He growled in my face. I pushed away from him, scowling at the vampire.

"I'm not going to be your fledgling." I growled, he arched a brow at me, wondering where I was going with this. "Because I don't want to see you again." I whispered, his glare then intensified and suddenly the room became dark and cold. I once more backed up against the wall as I looked around in the black abyss. The elder vampire stepped towards me, I could feel his anger and it scared me.

"_You're denying me?_" He questioned, but I didn't answer. "I didn't _have _to choose a weak, little human to be my bride." He growled as he slammed his hand down on the wall next to my head. The other gripped my neck but not enough pressure was put to choke me. I gripped his wrist, trying to escape his grasp. "I chose you because _I wanted you_. You knew what you were getting yourself into, Seras Victoria." I felt his nails elongate but none pierced my skin. I whimpered, still trying to escape but couldn't. His fangs elongated and madness shone in his red orbs. I was too scared to speak. "You _had _your chance to deny me, but that ship has sailed. _You are mine__." _He gripped my throat tighter, but just enough air was still able to get in. "You _will_ become a Draculina and my bride." He leaned his face in closer until our noses were only an inch apart. "Do you still deny me?" I stopped my struggling and just stared at him, fear shining in my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered, his eyes grew slightly wide and the anger only grew in them. His grasp slowly tightened though it looked like he was unaware of it. I started to choke and I pulled at his wrist and sleeves, trying to get him off. Finally he let go and I collapsed to the floor, rubbing my neck. The black abyss slowly disappeared and my living room came back. I coughed a few times and looked up, but he was gone. I stopped coughing and looked around the living room but I didn't see Alucard or Baskerville in sight. I rose to my feet, my eyes still skimming the place. I already knew that it was far too late to go out on my mission. Baskerville had me pinned to that floor for at least two to three hours. What had happened though? Did my squad find the imposter? Did anybody get hurt? Should I call in to check with the Captain? I didn't know what to do. I was scared of what the news would be if I called in. I sighed and hugged myself, still looking for the vampire and his hell hound. I was surprised that Alucard gave in so easily. He left without another word...That was...odd of him. Maybe he didn't give in...He probably just left to calm his demon. I gulped, did I anger him that much? I shuddered, frightened of the monster and his much darker side. Hopefully I won't see him again for awhile. I left my living room and went back to my bedroom. Deciding to go to bed early tonight.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I stood at the edge of the roof at the Hellsing manor. Everything stopped when I appeared. The wind stopped blowing, the trees' leaves stopped rustling, the animals stopped their noises, even the clouds stopped rolling over the moon. I stood there with dark crimson eyes and long, sharp fangs. My demon pounding against my skull, wanting to take over and claim Seras. How dare she deny me! How dare she deny her mate! My demon roared out, taking over my mind for a few seconds. I slammed my fist into a bricked chimney. A good chunk came out of it and the bits of bricks shot in different directions. Baskerville yipped and backed away from my demon and the chunks of brick that came his way. I huffed, my red irises eating up all the white in my eyes. I tried to calm down but all that was on my mind was Seras. My anger only grew, thinking about her drove my demon wild. I bared my fangs and growled out, the manor trembling. Baskerville lied down and whined, submitting to me. I fell to the ground, trying to hold my demon back. He wanted to go to Seras. He wanted to turn her and force her to become ours for eternity. I can't let him do that. I can't let him harm Seras. I wanted her to be willing. I can't force her to do something that she didn't want! She didn't want me! She didn't want this damned life! She didn't want to be mine! I drove my nails into the floor, growling out once more.

"NO!" My demon roared out, trying to push me back. "She will be ours!" I bit down hard on my tongue, hoping that the pain will bring me back to my senses. Blood filled my mouth, but even when I bit my tongue off my demon still fought me. A blood tear slid down my cheek as Baskerville barked at me.

"Forgive me, Seras." I whispered before my demon completely took over. I rose to my feet, my fists clenched and I glared at the ground. How dare she deny me, her mate! My nails drove into the palm of my hand as my tongue healed. Baskerville once more lowered his head, backing away from the monster. How dare she leaves me after I saved her pathetic life! I growled lowly, my tendrils slithering off of me and simmering. How dare she disobeys me! I will put her in her place! Teach her who serves who! She was meant to be beside _me _for eternity! She had no say and I wasn't giving her a choice this time! I materialized to Seras' apartment, Baskerville quickly followed after me. All her lights were off in her apartment. I glared at nothing in particular, scowling as I stalked my way over towards her bedroom. Baskerville whined and followed after me in my shadow that was like a raging fire now. I grew angrier and angrier as I got closer to her. I had saved her, treated her right, and was going to make her my Queen and this is how she repays me? All I wanted was to keep her safe! All I wanted was for her to obey! But she refused to listen! She had to be stubborn! She to be stupid and weak! I gritted my teeth and entered her bedroom. I sensed that Seras was asleep, but I could also smell her fear. I stopped in my tracks and glared at the sleeping blonde. She feared me? She shouldn't have to fear me! I was her lover, her future mate! Why would I ever harm her?! I felt Alucard try to take back over as my rage grew. I ignored him and walked the rest of the way over to her. She slept on her back, her head turned to the side. One hand lied near her face, the other lost under the covers. She slept so soundly, she looked at peace. I stared at her golden locks and her soft skin.

Baskerville trotted over to me and tugged on my pant leg with his teeth. I snarled and looked down at the mutt. He growled lowly, baring his teeth at me. I could tell that he was angry with me. He didn't want me to hurt Seras. I gave him one dark look and he backed away a few feet but continued to growl. He got into a low stance, ready to pounce at any moment. How dare he betray me for this human! I didn't care if she was my future mate or not! He had one master and should be loyal to me only! I gave him another warning look, giving him a chance to obey me. He barked at me, his growls becoming louder. I kicked the dog, he yipped and backed away some more. He held up his injured paw but continued to growl at me. I tried pulling my familiar back to me but he actually refused to come. He bared his sharp canines and growled more. Fine, he didn't want to come. "Then stay!" I ordered and kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground with a yip. When he stayed down and faced Seras once more. But I was surprised to find her sitting up in bed glaring at me.

"How dare you!" She growled and then threw back her covers. She ran over to the hell hound and kneeled beside him, checking his wounds. How dare I?! I snarled and gripped my mate by her throat. I lifted her off the ground and threw her against the wall, pinning her there. Seras choked and kicked, trying to escape my grasp. I bared my fangs and leaned in closer to her with the intentions to bite her. Seras lifted her arm and then stuffed something into my mouth. I quickly drew back, dropping Seras to the floor. I spat out a clove of garlic. Seras lied on the floor rubbing her sore throat. She continued to glare up at me. I chuckled amused, she knew I would come back and was prepared for me. I applauded her sarcastically, circling my young bride as I did so.

"You did your research." I purred, she eyed me, making sure I didn't make any sudden moves.

"Alucard, you're not yourself. You're not thinking straight." Seras whispered. "You should leave before you do anything you regret."

"Regret?" I repeated. "The only thing I regret, my dear, is not turning you sooner and teaching you your rightful place."

"Please, just leave." She whispered, holding out her hands as she slowly rose to her full height.

"Oh, no, no." I growled and slammed her into the wall. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I smirked at her, showing her my sharp incisors. "I'm not leaving here without my bride." I purred, stroking the side of her face. She grunted and shifted her head away from my hand. I chuckled again. "I love it when they squirm in fear." I whispered in her ear, my serpent like tongue licked over her warm, soft neck. I could already feel my fangs buried deeply inside of her. I moaned, closing my eyes as I continued licking. My cock became hard, I crushed my lower body against hers. Feeling her squirm against my hard bulge made me burn with lust. "It's probably not a good idea to struggle against me like that." I nuzzled her cheek. "It's creating thoughts that you would not like."

"Alucard," Seras whispered, I could smell her salty tears. "please stop. You don't know what you're doing. You need to take back control." I licked up her tears.

"I am Alucard." I purred.

"No, no you're not!" She growled, her glare intensifying.

"Push me too far, little one, and this is what you get." I whispered. "The true monster that lies within." I kissed her neck. "This is how I've always been. And this is it what you'll become." I bared my fangs, going to go bite her again. But this time Baskerville attacked me. I fell back onto Seras' bed, the hell hound tore at my throat, barking madly. Seras quickly ran out of the room. I roared out in fury and threw the dog across the room. He hit the wall hard and fell onto his side with a yip. I used my vampiric speed to run out of the room. I found Seras in the middle of the living room and pinned her to the ground. "Enough!" I roared out, and for the third time tonight I bared my fangs at her.

"Alucard, don't!" Seras cried out, and then suddenly I came to a stop. I breathed heavily as I finally gained back control and my eyes returned to normal. I looked down at Seras to see her cowering under me. Her eyes were closed tightly and fresh tears slid down her flushed face. Her hands were turning a light purple where I was gripping her wrists tightly. My body was pinned to hers so she was unable to move. And I was fully disgusted with myself when I realized that I had an erection. It has been years since I had felt guilt for something I had done. But staring down at Seras, that's all I could feel at the moment. I released her wrists, big hand prints were left behind on her skin. I sat up, giving her a bit of space so she could move and breathe easier. I reached down a hand to her and brushed away her tears. Seras sniffed and opened her eyes, staring up at me with nothing but fear in them. I winced and looked away from her, pulling my hand away from her face.

"...Forgive me," I whispered, not sure what to say to her. I will completely understand why she wouldn't want to see me ever again. I was a monster. I was unable to control myself around her. I nearly turned and raped her. How could she ever forgive me? "...Incase I lose control again...I'll leave Baskerville here so...he can protect you." I muttered, still not bothering to look at her. She didn't answer, all I could hear was her uneven breathing. I could feel her body trembling under mine. I could feel her eyes on me. "I recommend getting a...silver cross and some holy water...It won't stop me...but it will give you enough time to run from me." I told her, she slowly calmed herself. Her breathing became light pants and her trembling slowed a bit. "If you or Baskerville can't stop me...then go to my Master." I whispered, I looked down at her. She drew back a little, afraid that I was going to do something. I sighed, watching her as she trembled more. "Sir Integra will be able to stop me." I looked away from Seras and rose to my feet. "Stay safe, Seras." I whispered before I dematerialized.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I stared up at the spot where Alucard was standing in just moments ago. I still trembled in fear, not being able to shake off my jitters. I could see all the regret and guilt in his eyes...and I didn't know how to feel about that. He had lost control of his demon and he had attacked me. But at the same time I understood that he had no control of over his demon when he's furious. I slowly sat up, my wrists hurt but I ignored the pain. I heard whining and looked ahead of me. Lying in my doorway was an exhausted, injured Baskerville. I sighed and fell back onto my back, rubbing my face with my hands. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to fight off Alucard every single time. And Baskerville wasn't a match for him either. Eventually Alucard will win and I will end up beside him.

...

**The Next Night**

I walked down the empty street. It was around midnight, and it was a cold, dark night. Baskerville walked right behind me, his eyes skimming the road for any unwanted guests. I sighed as I stared at the ground glumly. Today was absolutely miserable. When I came in for work this morning and found out that not only one squad, but my squad along with our Captain, had died. So, along with other officers, I attended their funeral. Afterwards I sat around my apartment just...crying. I deeply missed Eddie and Simon. Even their silly little pranks that they loved to pull on me. I smiled at the pavement and a tear slid down my cheek. Then my mind suddenly wandered over to Alucard. I remembered all the times he had included himself on my missions.

* * *

_**Flashback- **__**A Few Months Ago**_

_**(Seras' POV)**_

_I walked down the bright street with a leash in one hand. I rolled my eyes, gripping the leash tighter. _

_"This is ridiculous." I growled under my breath and looked down at the black "police" dog walking beside me. He looked up at me with amused red eyes. "And dogs don't have so many eyes!" I reminded him, he groaned and closed six of his eyes. "Nor do they have red eyes." I said with a smirk, suddenly his eyes became a soft brown. I stopped outside of the police station and kneeled beside him, petting his head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He sat down on his hind legs and nodded his head. "It's going to be boring. It's not like the usual missions you get." He growled softly. "Alright, alright...But doesn't Sir Integra need you?" He barked at me then. "Fine!" I growled and stood up. I sighed and pushed open the main doors, entering the building. As we were walking through the department we were soon greeted by Eddie and Simon. They looked a bit stressed and out of breath. _

_"Just got in, Seras?" Simon asked. _

_"There's no time for chit-chat." Eddie said, glancing over at Simon. "The phone's been ringing off the hook." He glanced back at me. _

_"We have to go." Simon said, lightly hitting my arm as he past me. "Come on." I quickly followed after the two. I looked down at Alucard and saw that he didn't like them much by the way he was glaring at them. _

_"Some asshole is at Serenity park terrorizing children with a knife. He hasn't harmed anyone yet, but he has threatened a few of the kids." Eddie said as he sprinted over to the police car and slid into the driver's seat. He started the car as Simon got in. The two then noticed my dog as they looked up at me. _

_"Seras, what is that?" Simon asked, pointing at Alucard. _

_"We don't have time for this. We've got to go." Eddie said, waiting for me to get into the car. _

_"This is Alucard, a police dog." I said as Alucard and I got into the back seat of the car. _

_"I haven't seen him around the station before." Simon replied as he looked back at us. I bit my lower lip, not sure what to say and I really didn't like lying to my friends._

_"He's...new." I muttered, Alucard looked up at me, his tail wagging. "Shut it." I whispered to him. Eddie chuckled and pulled out of the Police Station parking lot, turning the siren on. _

_"Talking to animals and objects again, Seras?" Eddie teased me. _

_"Always said that she was a mad woman." Simon chimed in. _

_"You're going to end up like the Ol' Pigeon Lady." Eddie said, I just gave a light chuckle but ignored them._

**_Who?_**_Alucard asked in my head, I looked down at him._

**_She's an old woman that talks to birds. _**_I told him, he chuckled in my head. _

**_You talk to animals often, Seras? _**_Alucard asked, I glared at him and turned away from him with a blush. _

**_Sometimes. _**_I murmured. **It's not my fault that they're so damn cute. **Alucard's cackles rang out through my head. I clucked my tongue and looked out the window. We were almost to Serenity Park. Cars pulled off to the side, letting us by faster. Eddie then pulled off to the side too, parking by the park. Simon quickly got out of the car, opening the back door for me so I could get out. We pulled out our guns and pointed it at the man across from us with a knife. Alucard jumped out of the car beside me, growling at the man. I sighed when realizing who it was. I lowered my gun a bit and took a few steps towards him. _

_"Donald, not again." I said, putting my gun away. _

**_Seras, what are you doing? _**_Alucard asked, still growling at the man._

**_Don't worry, I know him. _**_I told Alucard. Donald did this two other times, he had some mental disorder. He easily got scared and felt threatened. But other than that he was a real nice guy. I knew that he didn't want to hurt anybody. You just talk soothingly to him and he would soon put down the knife and allow you to cuff him. I took nice, slow steps towards him. His eyes were wide and blood shot. I looked am him curiously, was he on drugs? _

_"Donald, it's me Seras." I spoke softly to him, putting my hands up to show him that I wasn't going to do anything. "What's wrong?" _

_"Sh-sh-she left me." He muttered, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. I groaned, oh no. Lidia, his girlfriend, must have gotten tired of it and left. Poor Donald. _

_"I'm sorry." I whispered, truly feeling bad for him. "But it will all be alright." I motioned for him to come forth but he stayed where he was. _

_"Don't come near me, Seras!" Donald warned me, pointing the knife towards me. I stopped in my tracks. _

_"Donald, I'm not going to hurt you. You know that I want to help." I told him, more tears poured down his face. _

_"I don't want anymore help! I just want to stop hurting!" Donald screamed at me, just getting more upset. _

_"It's alright, it will be alright." I repeated, he shook his head and looked away from me. "Please put down the knife." He glanced down at the knife. "Look at the children, they're scared." He glanced at the children behind him that were too afraid to move. They shook and cried. "You're scaring them." I could see that I almost had him. "You don't want to hurt anybody. You don't want to scare the children either, do you Donald?" He shook his head once more. _

_"I'm sorry, Seras." He whispered, looking back at the ground. He closed his eyes and cried harder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He then looked up at me with hatred and madness in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He screamed as he came at me with the knife. Alucard immediately attacked, sinking his fangs into the man's arm. Donald screamed and let go of the knife. The two fell to the floor, Alucard tearing at his arm. _

_"Alucard, stop!" I ordered, Alucard growled at me and then let go of Donald's arm. He backed away from the crazed man. I sighed and walked over to Donald, kicking his knife away from him. He looked up at me with sad eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, Seras." Donald whispered, I then knew that he wasn't really aiming for me. His words running through my head 'I just want to stop hurting'. He was looking for death. He wanted us to shoot at him. I kneeled before him and took his bleeding hand._

_"I'm sorry, Donald." I whispered with a small smile. "Do you want me to visit you?" I asked, I knew that he was going to be taken back to the mental hospital. He nodded his head. _

_"Please," He whispered, Eddie then came over and cuffed him. I watched as he pulled Donald to his feet and led him off to the car. I sighed and sat down in the grass. Alucard lied next to me, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He moaned and rubbed his head against my knee. I smirked at the black dog and petted his head. _

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Baskerville moaned and bumped his head against my legs. When I came back to reality I realized that I had stopped in the middle of the street. How long have I been just standing here thinking about the past? I shook my head and continued walking, the hell hound following after me once more. We turned the corner and started heading down the street when I heard running. I slightly turned my head and looked behind me to see a man running down the street across from me. Baskerville then started to growl. The man suddenly came to a stop when hearing Baskerville's growl. When he faced us I saw that he was carrying an M-16 rifle. I stared at it wide eyed and slowly reached for my gun. The man glared at us and then aimed the huge gun our way.

"Don't fucking move!" He ordered, I stopped reaching for my gun. I raised my hands to him as Baskerville continued to growl. The male started walking across the street towards us. His eyes glowed a dark red. I gasped when realizing he was a vampire. He glared down at my dog. "Silence him or I will shoot him." He threatened.

"Baskerville, down!" I ordered, he immediately stopped. The male then looked me over.

"A cop." He clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Just what we need." He rolled his eyes and took my gun. He then shoved the barrel of the rifle into my chest. "You're coming with me." I honestly didn't know what to do. I was armless and there was nobody around to help me. Baskerville could but would he or I get shot? He was already injured from when Alucard attacked him. I didn't want him getting injured further. The male pushed me forward, leading me with the tip of his gun. I kept my hands up, Baskerville walking beside me but kept an eye on the male. "You do as we tell you and you just mind end up safe by the end of tonight." He snickered, I knew that he was lying. They were vampires, they weren't going to let me live. He then stopped with his gun and gestured towards the building next to us. "Go through here." He told me, I obeyed and pulled open the doors, entering the building. I soon found five other hostages. Three females, two males and a group of male vampires surrounding them with M-16 rifles. The male pushed me and fell to the floor next to the other hostages. Baskerville barked at the vampire that pushed me. "Shut up, you bloody mutt!" The vampire snarled and hit Baskerville with the butt of his rifle.

"Stop!" I yelled and quickly grabbed Baskerville by his collar. I pulled him to my side, hugging his neck. He whined in pain and rubbed his big head against mine.

"Then keep him under control!" The male growled, he then looked over at his friends.

"What took you so long, James?" One of the vampires asked, they stared at the man who had taken me hostage.

"Bet he was going to pussy out." Another snickered, James glared at them.

"Yeah, I got cold feet." He blurted. "You do realize that this is like suicide! Hellsing will be coming along any minute now!" One of the vampire chuckled at him.

"And we'll take down as many of their men as we can." Said a blonde, the others cheered. "In the meantime, lets have some fun." He purred, looking down at the hostages. James scoffed and walked over to me. He pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and started dragging me towards the elevators.

"Fucking suicide." He murmured to himself as he waited for the elevator. It dinged and the doors swished open. He pushed me into the metal box and got in himself. Two other vampires got into the elevator with us. Baskerville barked and made his way towards us. But before he could get in James snarled and kicked the dog in the face. Baskerville fell backwards onto his back. The doors closed and we left my guard dog behind. Great. I glanced at James and the other two vampires. Could I take them on alone? They had big ass guns and they were vampires, meaning they were super strong. Besides I don't think they would be stupid enough to use silver bullets in their guns since they're deathly allergic to silver. I stand down, I knew that I couldn't fight them off. I was going to die tonight. Alucard's words then ran through my head.

_"Sometimes it's best that you don't turn your back on some things. You faced your problems and you fought, and for that you are alive."_

He was right, I needed to fight back to survive. I couldn't run from my problems. I need to fight back. I clenched my fists, and with a growl I quickly attacked. I grabbed the blonde's gun and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor but didn't let go of the gun. James quickly aimed his gun at me while the third vampire grabbed my arms.

"Do you honestly think that you're a match for us?" The blonde asked, glaring up at me. He stood up and pulled the gun out of my hands. The third vampire wrapped his arms around me, keeping me from fighting anymore. The blonde snickered and the elevators dinged once more. The doors opened and I was pushed out into an office. I landed on my knees, but before I could collect my bearings a gun went off. The bullet drove through my shoulder and exited out my front. I cried out and fell to the floor. They chuckled and James fisted my hair.

"Stand down." He growled and dragged me across the room by my hair.

"Why tell her that? Let her keep fighting...It's rather cute." He purred, I grinded my teeth together and tried to ignore the pain. The only words going through my head was "They were going to kill me". It's not the time to panic, Seras! You need to get out of this! Now think! What can you do to escape?! I tried to focus but it was rather hard with the searing pain in my shoulder. James pulled me up and slammed me down hard on a metal desk. I grunted and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to pass but it didn't. The blonde leaned down and fisted my blouse. He purred as he looked me over with dark green eyes. "Quite a beauty. Too bad, we might've given you some of our blood _if _you were a good girl."

"Can't she be a sex slave?" The third asked, the blonde tore open my blouse and stared down at my boobs.

"I don't see why not." He purred, leaning over me.

"I know why not!" James growled. "She'll be like the village bicycle, everybody'll get a ride. Who wants to fuck a used, washed up whore? Nobody will want her in a few months."

"Fine," The blonde growled lowly. "we'll just fuck her a few times and then drain her." James clucked his tongue and turned away from the blonde, watching the elevators.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

The Wild Geese and I stood outside of a building. Inside I could sense a few vampires and humans.

"Alright, you lot will protect the hostages." Bernadotte, Captain of the Wild Geese, barked out orders. I didn't pay him any mind fore something was bothering me. I could sense something...but I didn't know what. "Alucard?...Alucard?" I looked over at the Captain. "Take care of the vampires." I arched a brow at the human. Was he really ordering me what to do?

"Deal with them yourself. I have my own business." I growled lowly when I spotted a black dog inside the building. I phased through the doors to find vampires feasting on the hostages and raping women. I ignored the filth and stared down at the injured dog that lied next to the elevators. He whined and moaned, barking and snarling. "Baskerville?" His head perked up and he looked at me. Once he recognized me, he barked and ran over beside me. He quickly stood up on his hind legs and placed his giants paws on my shoulders, barking in my face. He wasn't trying to threaten me or even fight me off...he was trying to warn me. "Where's Seras?!" I growled, I glared at the dog that was suppose to keep her safe. Just then the Wild Geese came in and started shooting at the vampires. The low lives hissed at their enemies and got into a low stance, firing their M-16 rifles. I ignored the small battle what was going on around me as Baskerville led me over to the elevators. He stared up at me but barked at the metal doors. I growled lowly and quickly phased through the ceiling, looking for my Seras and her prey. I went eight floors before I finally sensed more vampires and a single human. My eyes skimmed the office. On the other side of the room Seras lied on a metal desk. Her blouse was ripped open and her pants were to her ankles. A male stood over my dear Victoria. He was in the middle of taking out his hard cock. I growled lowly, furious of what I was seeing before me. They were going to rape Seras. The vampires turned when hearing my growl.

"SHIT!" One of the weaker of the three cried out. He then started firing his gun. The third vampire came up, but before I knew it silver knives were imbedded deeply into my hands, thighs, shins, and shoulders, keeping me pinned to the wall behind me. My eyes burned a dark crimson as I glared at the third vampire before me. He held more silver knives in his hands, a cocky smirk on his face. I hissed at the pain as my skin simmered and burned because of the silver. The blonde that was on top of Seras stood up chuckling.

"The Alucard." He purred. "My, I never thought I would get the pleasure to meet you. No less defeat you." I snarled out and started pulling and tugging. My skin ripped, my muscle tore away, and my bones cracked and broke as I tried to pry my hands free. The knife sliced right through my hand, leaving a giant slit and blood pouring out. My fingers drooped different ways, the skin and muscle no longer able to keep all together. But I didn't care as I worked on my other hand. Before I could the third vampire placed two more silver knives in my free hand. I growled out in fury, my demon roaring.

"A-Alucard," Seras whispered, I looked over at her. Her shoulder was bleeding and she was crying. But yet she still smiled brightly at me. I gave her a soft, apologetic look.

"Seras," I whispered, the blonde vampire then clapped his hands together and cackled.

"Oh this is too good!" He purred, looking back at Seras. "Not only do I get to defeat you tonight, but I get to fuck your delicious little whore and drain her dry." He took one of the third vampire's knives and walked back over to Seras. She tried to sit up but was too weak from blood loss. She squirmed and cried out as he got closer. He squeezed himself between her legs and looked back over at me with amusement in his eyes. Then he brought the knife down, imbedding it her stomach. Seras cried out in pain, my eyes became wide. I gritted my teeth and started fighting my way through the silver knives again. But once more the third vampire added more silver knives, keeping me in place.

"Seras!" I roared out, my fangs and nails elongating. My demon pounded against my skull once more, wanting to get to our mate. But I didn't want to let him out. What would he do? What if _I _harm Seras? Would I be able to stop myself again before I can harm her? Or will I accidentally kill her? What if she fears me more?

"This is fucking ridiculous!" The second vampire growled. "Just kill the stupid whore!" He then walked over to Seras and fisted her hair. He pulled her and then bit into her neck. Seras was too weak to cry out, she immediately fell limp in his arms. That's when I finally allowed my demon to take over. And everything blacked out.

I could hear horrified screaming, I could smell tons of blood. I could hear the beating of terrified hearts. I could feel somebody trembling in my grasps. I felt as my fingers tore through skin and muscle. I felt as my teeth tore into flesh and bone. I could feel the bit of eternal organs under my fingernails. I could hear that I was growling and snarling in rage. But most of all I could hear Seras' light breathing and her heart beat slowly fading away. I could smell her blood.

I slowly came back to my senses and reentered reality. I was standing in huge puddle of blood. But that's all I could see. Blood...It was everywhere. Dripping from the ceiling, sliding down walls, it covered the whole floor. Organs hung off desks, computers, and window blinds. Body parts lied on the floor near my feet. A few teeth lied in a puddle of blood. Broken bones stuck out of bodies. Theirs stomachs ripped open. For one I could see that I bashed his head in until brain matter was splattered all over the desk. Their faces were so wrong and twisted. You could tell that they suffered a great deal before dying. I didn't feel guilt or regret for killing these fellows. But I was...surprised as I stood there in my mess. It had only taken me a few seconds to kill them and...this was the results. Did I really do that much damage? My eyes then fell upon Seras' body. I quickly walked over to her. Blood rippled as I stepped through it but I didn't care. I lifted her up and stared down at her cold, pale face. I stroked her colorless cheek with the back of my hand.

"Seras," I whispered, I then leaned down and kissed her soft, cold lips. "I have you," I whispered, I eyed her neck. She was going to die. She was stabbed, shot, and bit. So if the weapon wounds don't kill her, the bite will. I needed to save my Seras...but something kept me from doing it. Will she hate me forever if I turned her into something...like me? Would she hate herself for becoming a monster? I didn't want to lose my Seras. I can live with her hating me. Just as long as I know that she's alive, I'll be content. I quickly shifted her head and bit deeply into her neck.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

******carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I bit deeply into my young bride's neck. Seras shifted her head a little with a small groan. I fisted her hair and closed my eyes tightly. My poor little Seras had been through so much. My demon was cackling, he was thrilled to finally be united with his eternal mate. He sent me mental images of the slaughter that took place only a few moments ago. _I watched as the blonde haired vampire screamed, his eyes about ready to pop out of his head. I dug my nails into his chest and lifted him off the ground. I cackled crazily as I used one of my other nails to scoop out one of his eyes. I then smashed his face and teeth in with my fist. _I bit down harder on Seras' neck. _I fisted the little brunette's hair and slammed his head down on the desk. The first hit I heard a satisfying, loud crack! But I repeatedly bashed his head in. And the greatest part about it was...he was still alive. Blood spurted from his mouth and head. I slammed his head down harder than the first time and his skull completely gave. Blood gushed out and sprayed everywhere, brain matter lied on the metal desk. His body became limp in my grasp. _My demon cackled as he continued to replay the images in my head. He reminded me of a child showing me his good work all done. Seras was completely limp in my arms. She felt so cold, so light and fragile. Was she already dead? _I gripped one of the third vampire's silver knives and gutted him like a fish. His eyes became wide and he choked on his blood. I pulled out his long intestine and tangled it in front of him. I then tied it around his thick neck and strangled him to death. _I opened my eyes, they burned a dark red and held fury. I wanted to kill them again and again for what they did to Seras. I shook my head and pulled my demon back. I was going to end up draining Seras dry.

I withdrew my fangs and stared down at her pale face. She was so weak from blood loss. A part of it was my fault. "My dear Seras," I whispered and nuzzled her torn neck. I sat up straighter and bit into my wrist. I brought the bleeding wrist to her lips, the small droplets of blood dripped into her mouth. I waited for my blood to take affect. I watched her closely, waiting for life to come back to her. I looked down at her bullet wound, her blouse was soaked in her blood. I pulled the blouse half off of her and stared down at her shoulder. The wound no longer bled but the hole remained. "Come on, Seras." I whispered to her. "Don't die on me." I listened for her heart beat but there was nothing. I watched her chest but she wasn't breathing. Seras was absolutely still in my arms. I looked away from her cold, dead body. My wrist left her lips and I laid her down on the floor gently. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand one last time before rising to my full height. I walked away from her body and walked across the room. What was I going to do now? Seras was dead, she had left me alone in this world. "Damn it, Seras." I whispered and slammed my fist down on a metal desk. A blood tear slid down my cheek. She can't be gone. She just can't. Not my little one. The elevators dinged and the doors swished open. Bernadotte, four of his Wild Geese, and Baskerville exited the elevator. They all got into a stance, aiming their guns into the room. Baskerville bared his teeth and growled lowly. But once they saw that all the vampires were dead they stood up straighter.

"That was the last of the vampires." I told them, turning my back to them so they wouldn't see my weakness. Baskerville left their sides and trotted across the room over to Seras.

"Fan out, shoot the undead bastards." Bernadotte ordered. There was no point in shooting them since I tore them to shreds. But I didn't say anything and let the humans go on with their own business.

"This one is still alive, Sir!" A Wild Geese shouted back at his Captain. "But it looks as if she's been bit!" I gasped lowly and looked back to see the soldier standing over my Seras. Her wounds had healed and she was breathing lightly. A small smile graced my lips. My blood had worked in time. Seras was perfectly fine and alive.

"Damn," Bernadotte muttered under his breath. "Put her out of her misery." He said with a wave of his hand, I then heard a gun cock. Before the soldier could even fire his weapon I stood over Seras, holding her protectively.

"You will not touch her!" I growled threateningly, baring my fangs at the human. He stared at me wide eyed, trembling in his boots. The Captain quickly looked over at us, also surprised by my outburst.

"Alucard, what are you doing?!" Bernadotte asked and ran over to us. "She's a vampire, we need to take care of her." He gestured towards the small girl in my arms.

"She is my fledgling which makes her apart of the Hellsing staff." I quickly made up an excuse. His eye became wide, he looked at her to me.

"Your fledgling?" He repeated. "You turned her?!" A soldier sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sir Integra is not going to be happy about this." He muttered, I ignored him and picked Seras up bridal style. I purred as I stared down at my young bride. She wasn't dead and she was all mine for eternity...That is...if she can forgive me for all that I have done. I then noticed that she was too exposed to these dogs. Her blouse was torn open and you could see her luscious bosom even though her bra was still intact. And she wasn't wearing any pants. You could make out her cute, pink panties under her blue blouse. I used my powers to change her clothing fast before the humans could get another look. She now wore a white night gown that came down to her knees. Seras huffed and curled up more against me, burying her face in the crook of my arm. I smirked at my new fledgling and walked off with her.

"Alucard...What should we tell Integra?" Bernadotte asked, watching after me as I headed towards the elevators.

"I'll deal with my Master." I growled towards the human, wanting him to stay far away from my Childe. I glanced over my shoulder at him, my eyes burning a dark crimson as I glared at the mercenary. He gulped and took a step back. "You can just stay out of the way." I then materialized to my domain with Baskerville. I was happy to see Seras alive but sadly I had to part with her for a short while. I sighed and brushed her hair to the side as I carried her to the room next to mine. If Sir Integra ever found out that had feelings for Seras she would make me destroy her. How was I going to tell her that I had a fledgling? What will she do or say? Would she take Seras away from me? I lied Seras down on the coffin bed and pulled the sheets over her small form. I stroked her cheek as Baskerville jumped up into bed with her. He moaned and lowered his head, resting it on Seras' leg. I patted his head and stood up straighter. It was time to talk to the Iron Maiden. "This should be fun." I purred, smirking down at the black beast. I looked back down at Seras. "I'll be right back, my dear." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I then materialized to Sir Integra's office. The Hellsing sat behind her desk doing some sort of paperwork. A burning cigar rested between her lips. The light grey smoke traveled above her head and slowly dispersed. She removed the cigar from her between her lips and looked over what she had just wrote.

"Did you complete your mission?" Sir Integra asked, rubbing her thumb over her temple and setting the paper aside. She finally looked up at me with her ice cold blue eyes. I grinned at my Master.

"I have." I purred, Sir Integra sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"How many dead?" She asked, placing the cigar between her lips.

"You'll have to speak to the soldiers about that." I told her, I then looked away from the Iron Maiden. "But I did manage to save one of the hostages."

"Is the hostage alright?" She asked with an arch brow.

"Better than ever." I purred.

"Good," Sir Integra muttered and returned to her paperwork.

"She just needs to rest in a coffin with her birth soil and get plenty of blood." I told her, Sir Integra then froze and slowly looked back up at me.

"What?" She growled lowly, I grinned though I was scared of what she might do.

"I turned a Police Girl into a vampire." I admitted. "She's my fledgling." Her glare didn't soften. "She was going to die, so I saved her." I added, she exhaled through her nose and looked down at her desk.

"Why did you do it, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked.

"She was dying." I repeated, the Iron Maiden gave me a stern look.

"Really, Alucard? Why did you really do it?" She asked once more, I looked straight at her, not sure what excuse I should give.

"Why indeed. For fun? For sport? Maybe it was just a whim. Maybe. But that doesn't sound like me. Perhaps after years spent with humans, you've finally rubbed off on me. I might be developing a sense of whimsy." I said with a smirk. Sir Integra snickered and set her cigar in the ashtray.

"Whimsy?" She repeated. "Just what I expected from a King of Vampires. Or a count." We both grinned at each other. She then cleared her throat and rose to her feet. She stubbed out her cigar and walked around the desk. "Let me meet this new fledgling of yours." I was surprised. She was going to let me keep Seras? Just then Walter entered the office.

"Sir Integra?" He asked when he saw that we were in a middle of a conversation. She smirked at Walter and gestured towards me.

"Alucard has a new fledgling." Sir Integra told him, he looked up at me with a smirk also but gave me a knowingly look.

"Oh, really?" He replied and then chuckled. "Interesting."

"What's her name, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked, they both looked up at me.

"Seras Victoria," I purred.

"Hmn," Sir Integra hummed. "I'll meet her in a minute." She excused me, I then materialized to Seras' new room. The young vampiress was still asleep, Baskerville watching her intently. His head perked up when I appeared. I purred and sat down next to Seras. The girl didn't awaken or make any sudden movements or noises even when the bed shifted from my extra weight. I could tell that she was completely exhausted. I played with strands of her hair as she slept soundly. How was Seras and I going to be together while living here? We can't let Sir Integra find out. But did Walter knew? He gave me that look...He knew that something was going on between us but he probably didn't know what. Damn. I hope he doesn't say anything to Sir Integra. I ran my fingers through her soft locks and brushed the tips of my fingers over her cool cheek. Seras exhaled through her nose and shifted her head a bit but didn't awaken. I smirked down at her. She was finally mine forever.

"Nothing will ever harm you again." I promised to her. I leaned down closer to her, watching as she slept peacefully. The tip of my nose brushed over hers and I nuzzled her cheek. "You're mine." I purred and playfully nibbled on her neck. My senses perked up and I snapped my head to the side with a low gasp. My Master was near. I flitted across the room in a blink of an eye. As my Master opened the bedroom door I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms as I stared nonchalantly at Seras. Sir Integra entered the room swiftly with her hands held behind her back. She eyed my new fledgling with a smirk. Walter followed in behind her, closing the door quietly.

"Has she awoken yet?" Sir Integra asked curiously, glancing over at me. I pushed off the wall and walked over to my Master.

"She's hasn't even stirred." I replied, Sir Integra crossed her arms and shifted feet.

"Well when she does awaken, explain to her who we are and what we deal with." As Sir Integra said this Walter walked over to me and handed me a fresh, yellow uniform. I looked over the female Hellsing uniform and then over at my dear Seras. Sir Integra was going to make Seras work for her. I didn't like the thought of Seras going out night after night, dealing with sadistic, punk-ass vampires and their ghouls. I promised her that she wouldn't be harmed again. How can I keep that promise if I'm not there with her on the mission? I gripped the uniform tightly and narrowed my eyes. I was going to keep my promise. Nothing will harm my precious mate again. I'll stick beside her always. "Alucard, are you listening?" I glanced at the Hellsing out of the corner of my eyes. She was facing me, giving me a stern look. She scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Make sure she drinks plenty of blood and keep her in line. I don't need her going on blood rages or killing my men." I snickered.

"Well aren't you the dirty one." I commented with a smirk, she glared at me.

"I mean it, Alucard." She said, pointing a finger at my Draculina. "If she steps out of line once, I won't hesitate on binding her." I arched a brow at her. I didn't like the thought of Seras being bond, but I was surprised and slightly relieved. I thought it would have been something worse, like kill Seras if she stepped out of line. She glanced back over at Seras and sighed. She then turned on her heel and exited the room. Walter bowed his head and followed after his mistress. I watched them until the door closed behind them. I glanced down at the uniform and then back over my Seras. Something didn't feel right. For years I have seen Sir Arthur in Integra. She was just like her father in many ways. But yet...I just now realized that she tolerates everything I do unlike her father. If I had a fledgling back when her father was alive, he would have made me get rid of her. Why was Sir Integra approaching this another way? Was she planning something? Or did she fear me and just decided to give me what I wanted? Or perhaps she pities me because I am lonely? I looked back at the door. What brought this sudden generosity from the Iron Maiden?

* * *

**An Hour Later**

**(Seras' POV)**

My dream slowly faded away and was replaced with a black abyss. I inhaled deeply and shifted my head, stretching my arms out over my head. The drowsiness wore off and I became aware of my surroundings. I was in a cool room, in big, comfy bed. I could feel Baskerville lying next to me, and someone else sitting beside me on the bed. Their fingertips stroked the side of my face gently and tenderly. My eyes flickered open and I stared up at Alucard. He smirked down at me and removed his hand from my face. I looked away from him and rubbed my hands over my face. I felt exhausted but at the same time I felt...different. It felt like my mind was more open and I could have sworn my eye sight and hearing has...increased? Was it because I was well rested? When I closed my eyes I suddenly pictured the blonde vampire stabbing me in the stomach. I gasped, my eyes flickering open and my hands going to my stomach. But there was nothing there. My eyes became wide and I sat up in bed. I gripped my night gown and pulled it down a little, checking my left shoulder for a bullet wound. But there was nothing. The wound had healed, not even a scar was left behind. I brushed my thumb over where the wound was. Was it all a dream? I furrowed my brows and looked down at the sheets. I then noticed that those weren't my sheets. My sheets were always a light blue or some other color, they were never just white. I picked at the plain white sheet and then looked up. I was in an unknown room. Grey brick walls surrounded us. A table with four chairs in the middle of the room. This was not my apartment. Where were we? I looked back up at Alucard. His smirk was gone and he watched me as I inspected everything.

"What happened?" I whispered, he looked down at his gloves, all of a sudden interested in them. I sat up more, pulling my legs under me as I faced Alucard. I gripped his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at me. I studied his face, hoping to find some sort of answer. What was he hiding from me? I cupped his cheek but gasped. I quickly drew my hand away from his _warm _cheek. He was usually ice cold to me. I looked down at my hand and then back at him. He looked down at my hand, a bit of disappointment flashing in them. He took my hand and made me cup his cheek again. He cupped my hand and nuzzled my palm, once more making eye contact with me. I calmed down and stroked his cheek with my thumb, giving him a small smile. I cupped his other cheek and pulled his head down gently. Our lips connected. Warmth spread over my lips and cheeks. Why was he warm? I brushed the question aside and kissed him passionately. I heard him purr. He let go of my hand and gripped the back of my neck gently, pulling me closer. I gave him a few very light, passionate kisses and then our lips parted. I looked back up at my lover, staring into his eyes intently. "I love you," I whispered, giving him another small kiss on the lips. I then crawled into his lap and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I was glad to be back in his arms. I didn't realize how much I missed him. How could I ever stay mad at him? I shouldn't have lost my temper he was, after all, just concerned and trying to protect me. I smiled warmly and nuzzled his chest, inhaling his perfect, amazing scent. I didn't want to part from him ever again. I wrapped my arms around his waist so I was closer. My breasts smashed against his chest now. I pulled my head back and smiled up at Alucard. He gave me a soft smile, the smile that was only reserved for me. He stared down at me with those warm, but yet dark, sinful eyes. His hand came up and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"We need to talk, Seras." Alucard whispered to me, I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not a child, Alucard." I told him. "Please, stop treating me like one." I looked away from him. His hand froze on my cheek. He sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

"I know," He muttered, also looking away. I looked back up at him, waiting for him to speak. I had a hunch on what we were going to talk about. And I honestly didn't know how I should feel about it. I was mainly scared and a little worried.

"What is it?" I asked, cupping his cheek. "What happened?" His eyes found mine.

"I almost lost you." He whispered, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips.

"I know," I whispered, I then hung my head.

"I needed to save you." He continued, I opened my eyes and stared down at his cravat. I got an image of the vampire stabbing me. I was losing consciousness but I remember hearing Alucard's roar of fury and felt tremors all through out the room. I remembered smelling blood...it was everywhere. I slid a hand up to my neck, cupping it as I remembered a painful bite. I made eye contact with Alucard. We stared at each other for a long few seconds. My finger traced over two small holes in my neck. I licked my dry lips, my hand fell back into my lap. "You're a vampire." He finished.

"I'm yours for eternity, is what I am." I purred, I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into another heated kiss. He growled lowly and kissed me back. He gripped my waists and pulled me back a little. "What's wrong?" I asked, stroking his cheek. Wasn't he happy that I was finally a vampire? We finally get to be together. We could finally mate.

"We still have things to discuss." He told me, I sighed and curled up in his lap. "You're owned by the Hellsing Organization now." I nodded my head. "You'll be working for my Master and be sent on missions."

"I get to work _with _you?" I asked with a small smile as I looked up at him. I had always wanted to accompany Alucard on his missions but he said it was way too dangerous for a human. He smirked down at me, his thumb stroking over my waist as we talked.

"In some cases you will." He answered, his grin then fell. "But outside of these walls, you can only refer to me as Master." My smile fell.

"Master?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Because we can't be lovers outside of this room." He told me, I furrowed my brows.

"Why?" I asked again, he clucked his tongue and sighed.

"Because I banned to ever have lovers or brides." He muttered, I then felt a little bad.

"So, our relationship...our love is still a secret?" I asked, hurt by that fact.

"Yes, it's still our little secret." Alucard whispered, giving me one of his trade mark grins to calm me. I didn't want it to be a secret. I breathed heavily as I looked away from my lover.

"But we can still mate right?!" My head snapped up and I eyed him. His grin was gone once more. He shook his head.

"No," He whispered and stroked my cheek. "They can't ever find out about us or they'll take you away from me. I can't ever lose you." He purred as he pushed my head to his chest. We lied that way for many minutes. Sitting on the bed in complete silence. I didn't want anything to be secret. We were meant to finally be together once I turned. But things have changed. We weren't _allowed _to be together. I glared into the distance. I could already tell that I was going to hate Sir Integra and all her little followers.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

******carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Alucard's POV)**

**The Next Night**

Seras was all curled up in warm sheets, lost in her thoughts. I didn't know the time but I honestly didn't care. I just relaxed and traced my fingers over her waist and legs. She purred and leaned her head back so it rested on my chest. I snickered and placed my hand on her waist. She turned over so she was facing me and cracked open her eyes so she stared up at me. I smirked down at her, my red orbs burning into her blue orbs.

"Alucard," Seras whispered as she looked down at the bed, seeing that my hand a few inches from her chest. Her forefinger traced over my fingers and the back of my hand. I shifted my hand so my palm was facing up. She slid her hand into mine and our fingers entwined.

"Yes, my Draculina?" I purred with a toothy grin. She smiled seductively up at me and fisted my coat. She pulled me down gently until our lips were inches apart.

"We're all alone." She purred and then kissed me lightly on the lips, teasing me. I snickered and kissed her on the lips. She slipped her hand under my coat and caressed my side and back. I purred happily and kissed her harder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She moaned in my mouth and wrapped her leg around mine. Seras then pulled away and looked up at me with pleading eyes. She bit her lower lip and blushed with a small smile. "So...can we?" She whispered so innocently, my smirk fell. She wanted to go all the way. I sighed and looked away from my bride. I wanted her desperately but I wanted to surprise her on her birthday. I wanted the day to be special for her. She just had to wait one more night and then we could make love. I pulled out of Seras' grasp. Her smile fell and she sat up in bed. When I didn't look at her she looked at her bed sheets and fingered them. "Sorry," She whispered, I looked back at her with an arch brow. Why is she sorry?

"No, I'm sorry, Seras." I said as I rose to my feet, she looked up at me. "I would gladly ravish you right now, but my Master calls." I lied. Her eyes lit up a little and she sat up straighter.

"Oh," Seras muttered, happy that she wasn't the reason why I 'didn't' want her. I took her hand and kissed it, she smiled up at me.

"Perhaps later tonight we can pick up where we left off." I lied as I ruffled her hair and made my way towards the door. "Drink your blood. Then report in to Sir Integra, she would like to meet you." Seras nodded her head and jumped out of bed.

"Yes, _Master._" Seras said with a giggle. I smirked and phased through the door. Now how as I going to spend tomorrow night with Seras without any interruptions? Could I ask for the night off? Does she even give me vacation hours? I materialized to my Master's office. She sat behind her desk reading over some files and filling in Seras' files. A cigar burned in the ashtray. A glass of brandy sat in front of her with a bottle of brandy off to the side. Sir Integra glanced up at me when I appeared.

"Alucard," She announced my presence as she set the papers off to the side and sat up straighter in her chair. She crossed her legs and rested her chin in her hand as she smirked up at me. I realized that she was acting kind of strangely. Did she know something? I brushed the thought to the side. She couldn't know. I took a few steps forward towards my Master. "What is it that you need? There are no missions today." She said as she leaned back in her chair after picking up her glass of brandy. How in the hell was I going to ask her this?

"I don't wish to be bothered tomorrow night." I said, well that was one way of telling her. She arched a brow at me, her smirk widening.

"Tomorrow night?" She asked, she then leaned forward and picked up a single paper. "You mean...you don't wish to be bothered on _Seras' _birthday?" She asked, looking back up at me with a knowingly look. I kept a poker face, though my demon worried that she might know about our little Seras. I then snickered with a smirk.

"My fledgling's birthday?" I asked her. "Why would I bother wasting my time with her?" Her smirk faltered and she leaned back in her chair, resting her glass on her knee.

"Then why do you want the night off?" She asked me.

"I wanted to train Seras." I quickly made up an excuse, her eyes became wide.

"But you just said that you didn't want to waste your time with her!" Sir Integra barked at me, she glared at me and gritted her teeth. "What the hell are you hiding?!" She stood up, slamming her glass down on the desk.

"I don't want to waste my time celebrating her birthday." I corrected myself, I then crossed my arms as my smirk fell. "But I will train her to become a proper vampire and teach her how to control her powers." Sir Integra sighed and fell back into her chair. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Why couldn't you just have said that in the first place?" She growled in annoyance with a wave of her hand. She covered her eyes with her hand and huffed. "Fine, I give you permission to train your fledgling."

"No interruptions?" I asked her, she removed her hands from her face and glared up at me.

"I will interrupt you if I god damn want to!" She yelled, I smirked at her attitude. I always loved to push her to her limit. I wonder how much longer it will take until I can get her to reach for her gun. "You've got your bloody night with her, now go!" She pointed towards her door. I bowed my head slightly to her and left her presence.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I was dressed up in my new yellow uniform as I walked up the stairs to the foyer. As I smoothed out my skirt a butler walked out of the kitchen carrying a tea tray. I eyed him and as soon as he noticed me he eyed me too. We stared at each other for several seconds until he finally spoke.

"Miss. Victoria," He said in a very polite manner. He gave me a small smile and then walked over to me. I furrowed my brows. He knew who I was?

"Hi," I muttered stupidly and walked over to him.

"I suppose you're hungry." He commented, I gave him a puzzled look.

"What? How did you know?" I asked, as my throat burned. The butler pointed at me.

"Your eyes are glowing and your fangs have elongated." He told me, I squeaked and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. The butler looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry," I whispered and held my free hand behind my back as I stepped away from the butler. He chuckled and waved his hand.

"It's alright, Miss. Victoria. It's something you'll have to get used to. This is your first time around humans after your transformation. No matter how much you don't want the blood your instincts think differently. They'll prepare you for the hunt." The butler explained, I looked at the floor, a little ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again. "I don't want to hunt humans." I told him as I looked back over at him. He gave me a soft smile and lightly shook his head.

"I know," He whispered. "Come along, I'll show you where the blood packs are." I removed my hand from my mouth and gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks," I said and followed him back to the kitchen.

* * *

**(Walter's POV)**

I was quite shocked that _this_ was the girl that Alucard had decided to take as a bride. She didn't seem his type in the slightest. She was shy, bright, and...sweet. Why did he choose her? I shrugged my shoulders, happy to have this girl instead of some rebellious, dark, and cocky Draculina. I set the tea tray down on the counter and walked over to the freezer. I pulled open the doors and stepped aside. Seras came forth and looked inside. She gaped at all the rows of blood packs. I chuckled and stepped inside. I walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed two blood packs. I then walked back over to Miss. Victoria and handed her the two blood packs. She stared into the freezer for a bit longer and then looked at the packs in her hand. She then looked up at me with furrowed brows.

"How many do I have to drink a day?" She asked, gesturing towards the blood packs.

"Alucard drinks at least four to six packs a day." I told her, she looked back down at the packs, not surprised by his appetite. "But I don't know about newborns. You should ask your Sire." She shook her head and looked back at the freezer.

"I don't even think I can drink one." She admitted in a whisper, my smirk fell.

"But you must, Miss. Seras." I told her, she looked back at me. "You need to stay strong or your powers will wilt away. You also must sleep in a coffin filled with your birth soil." She nodded her head with a sigh.

"I know." She muttered, I smirked at her and held my hands behind my back.

"You know?" I questioned her, her eyes became wide.

"I mean..." She shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand. Refusing to look at me as she tried to think of an excuse. "I read Dracula, seen a few movies." She said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't pass your theories off the movies. They're most of the time wrong." I said as I walked back over to the counter and picked up the tea tray. She closed the door to the freezer and walked back over to me.

"Thanks for the packs..." She trailed off.

"Walter, Miss. Victoria." I told her, she smiled.

"Thank you, Walter." She replied, I bowed my head slightly to her.

"Anytime." I said and left her there in the kitchen. I walked across the foyer to the stairs and ascended them. I liked Seras a lot so far. She was a very sweet girl. I then started wondering if Seras is Alucard's mate and that is why he decided to take her. But how long were the two going to keep it a secret...Was hardly even a secret. Practically everyone knew. The soldiers got the hint from his protectiveness towards her. Sir Integra and I have noticed how strange he's been acting. We've also noticed his absence nearly every single night for the last year. And suddenly he decides to make a fledgling? It was all quite obvious. Especially with the way he acted towards Seras. I walked down the corridor, heading to Sir Integra's office. Alucard phased through the door, not scaring me in the slightest. He grinned when he caught sight of me and moved out of my way.

"Do you know where my fledgling ran off too?" He asked me, I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen having a blood pack." I told him, his smirk widened. He brushed past me and I watched him down the corridor until he was out of sight. I snickered and stepped into Sir Integra's office.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV) **

I phased through the door and entered the kitchen. I immediately found Seras sitting on top of the counter staring down at her blood pack. I could tell that she felt melancholy. My smirk fell and I walked over to my Draculina.

"Seras, what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand on her bare knee. She glanced up at me with dark crimson eyes. She made brief eye contact before looking back down at her blood pack.

"I can't drink these, Alucard." She whispered. "I haven't even had a drop and I'm already...different." She whispered the last bit as she threw the blood pack down on the counter and looked away. I gripped her chin and made her look back up at me.

"You haven't changed a bit, my dear." I purred as I stared into her eyes, they slowly returned back to blue. "You're still my little Seras." I whispered as I pulled her to my chest. She nuzzled my chest and wrapped her arms around me. Seras closed her eyes and relaxed in my embrace. I rested my chin on the top of her head and stared down at the blood packs. "The blood doesn't change you, they make you stronger." Seras sighed and pulled out of my hug, she looked up at me.

"Then why do I feel different?" She asked me.

"It's just your demon. She's nestled inside of you." I spoke softly as I stroked the side of her face. She hugged herself and looked away from me.

"My demon?" She whispered, she then froze and slowly looked back up at me. "Like yours." I stopped stroking her, remembering the other night when I attacked her. My intentions were to turn and rape her. I looked away from my bride, feeling guilt once again. "He told me that I would become a monster just like him." Seras whispered, panicking a bit as tears welled up in her eyes. I quickly cupped her cheeks and stared deeply into her blue orbs.

"Seras, you are nothing like..." But I was interrupted by someone entering the kitchen. Before we were caught I quickly flitted across the room. Seras gasped and looked over to the far side of the room at me. I leaned against the back wall, my glasses and fedora in place. Walter looked at me curiously and then looked over at Seras. He shook his head with a snicker and stepped into the kitchen. As soon as he fully saw Seras he stopped in his tracks, his smirk gone.

"Seras, what's wrong?" He asked, she looked away from the butler and wiped her face clean.

"Nothing," She muttered and jumped off the counter. Walter glanced over at me, giving me a dirty glare. Did he think that I did this?! I was trying to calm her down. Seras' eyes glowed a dark crimson as she glanced over at me. What did I do now?! Why was she angry with me? I pushed off the wall and walked across the room towards them. I picked up the blood packs and shoved them into her hands.

"Return to your room and drink your blood. We'll talk later." I ordered her, her glare intensified. She was angry because of the way I was treating her.

"Yes, _Master._" Seras growled, baring her fangs at me. She then stomped out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with Walter. I sighed and looked away from the door.

"What did you do to her, Alucard?" Walter asked as she set the empty tea tray down on the counter and glared up at me.

"I didn't do a thing to _my fledgling_." I growled, annoyed that people blame me all the time. I clenched my fists and turned my back on my old friend. I wanted to leave before I lost control of my demon. I materialized to Seras' room. She stood beside her table, the blood packs resting beside her hand. When I appeared she glanced over at me and then scowled. I growled lowly and gripped her arm. "What is your problem?" I growled, she pushed me back.

"What is yours?!" She growled, again baring her fangs at me. She clenched her fists, her nails biting into the palms of her hands. "You knew I was upset and you just left me because Walter showed up?! And then you order me around because I'm your fledgling? I thought I was your lover, Alucard. I thought you were suppose to be there for me and not care what the humans thought of us."

"I do care about you," I whispered as I cupped her cheek. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Seeing you giving me a pep talk is nothing! It wasn't like we were fucking on the counter top!" She growled, I sighed at her.

"This conversation is pointless." I growled as I walked past her.

"Pointless?" She repeated as she watched after me.

"It is." I growled, not bothering to look at her as I seated myself. "We both know that I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you. So, why you're trying to pick a fight with me is beyond me." Seras clucked her tongue and looked away from me as she crossed her arms. "I'm trying to keep you safe, Seras." I repeated again as I looked over at my bride. "I want the humans to believe that there is no connection between us. I want them to see that you're just my fledgling and that's it. If they saw me talking to you like I care about your feelings, they'll start wondering about us." She closed her eyes and hung her head. "Nobody will hurt you ever if you just stick with my plan." Her eyes flickered open and she looked back over at me. "We can't be intimate in public. And it must stay that way until we're free from the Hellsing line." Seras hung her head once more, looking at the floor as blood tears welled up.

"Yes, Master." She whispered, I smirked and rose to my feet.

"Now, drink your blood." I spoke softly to her, she glanced over at her table where the blood packs rested.

"I don't want to." She muttered, my smirk fell. I walked over to Seras and picked up one of the blood packs.

"You need it, Seras." I told her as I held out the blood pack, but she didn't take it. "I promise you won't become a monster like me." I whispered, she looked up at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. She sighed and took the blood pack from me. I grinned as I watched her sink her fangs into the plastic and drink up the crimson liquid. I ruffled her hair. "Good girl," She purred and leaned into my touch. She drained the first pack, licking her lips and looking around hungrily once she was finished. I chuckled and took the empty pack from her. I set it down next to the full one. "Seconds?" I asked as I held up the second blood pack to her. She eyed it, thinking about it.

"No," She said, looking away from the blood pack. "I'll have it later tonight." I set down on the table, satisfied that she drank one. "I should really go report to Sir Integra now." I nodded my head.

"My Master doesn't like to be kept waiting." I told her, she groaned.

"You could have told me that earlier." She exclaimed as she ran out of the room. I chuckled at Seras as I crossed my arms. Such a silly little girl.

* * *

**(Sir Integra's POV)**

I stared at the small, innocent girl before me. Gaping at her as she held her hands behind her back and waited patiently for me to speak. I looked her over a few good times. This was her? I glanced at Walter who was also studying the girl. He glanced down at me with a smirk, we both snickered and looked back at Seras. She sighed and furrowed her brows. I could tell that she was really nervous. She shifted feet and looked around my office. How did Alucard fall in love with her? She was his complete opposite! She didn't look like a vicious killer. It seemed like she wouldn't even harm a fly. Why did Alucard turn her? This must be some sort of joke or something. I leaned forward with a smirk, resting my elbows on my desk as I stared intently at her. She looked back at me, cocking her head to the side a little.

"How long have you been in training?" I asked her, she didn't even think about it.

"Two years." She answered, I nodded my head in approval. "I joined the force about a year ago."

"Miss. Victoria, why did Alucard turn you?" I asked, her eyes became wide and she paled. I leaned back in my chair with a wide smirk. Oh teasing this vampire was going to be so much fun. I could never tease Alucard, he was too sadistic and wasn't fun. He actually pissed me off most of the time.

"T-t-turn me?" Seras muttered, not sure how she should answer that. Her eyes flickered around and then she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, Sir. Master is a...mysterious person. I don't know why he did what he did." I looked away from her. I knew she was lying. Fine, I'll let them continue playing this ridiculous game.

"How exactly did you end up taken hostage?" I asked her with an arch brow.

"I ran into one of the vampires while he was on his way to the scene." She told me.

"You're lucky Alucard found you in time." I muttered as I took out a cigar from my breast pocket. Seras smiled.

"Yes," She whispered and looked at the floor. I slipped the cigar between my lips and lit it as I watched her.

"Your training will start Friday night with the Wild Geese." I instructed her, Seras nodded her head. "Tomorrow your Master wants to start training you."

"Yes, Sir." Seras replied respectfully.

"You're dismissed, Agent Victoria." I said as I threw the lighter down onto my desk. She bowed her head and turned on her heel. Before leaving the room I spoke. "Oh and Police Girl," She glanced back at me over her shoulder.

"Yes, Sir?" She replied.

"Happy birthday." I said, seeing that it was a little after midnight. Seras gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir." She muttered with another bow of her head and then left my office. I turned in my chair and looked up at Walter who stared at the doors. After a few seconds he looked down at me.

"Are you so sure that their lovers? Alucard could be just playing with her." I said, the girl was way too innocent. I just couldn't see how Alucard loved her.

"Alucard is an enigma." Walter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes," I agreed and looked back at the doors. I took another puff from my cigar. Why was Alucard hiding this from me? Did he fear that I would do something? I guess that's completely reasonable since my grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing, not only killed his three brides, took Mina, and his name away. But my father locked him up for years and didn't allow him much of anything. He was afraid that I was the same way. But I wasn't. I believed that having someone around for Alucard to entertain him was a good thing. It will probably calm his demon and he would probably bother me less. Besides I think I owed him this much since he barely had anything. I will allow him to keep his little Police Girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Next Night**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I awoke as soon as the sun set. My crimson eyes glowed in the dark as I stared up at the lid of my coffin. A smirk spread across my lips. It was Seras' birthday, and it was finally the time when we'll make love. We could spend all night together since Sir Integra doesn't need us for any missions. I phased through the lid and rose to my full height.

"Oh, Seras." I whispered hypnotically as I walked over to the nearest wall. "Seras, my dear." I purred as I phased through the wall. "my dear little mate." I stepped into Seras' room and looked over at her coffin bed...But it was empty. My smirk fell while my eyes skimmed the empty room. Where was she? I growled lowly, gritting my teeth. Where was my young bride? I looked around once more and then materialized to Sir Integra's office. The Hellsing was standing in front of the windows. She was puffing on a cigar while she watched the sun set. She must have sensed me because she removed her cigar and spoke.

"What is it, vampire?" She asked, stuffing her hand in her pocket as she continued to look outside.

"Where is Seras?" I growled, it then came to my realization that she could have harmed or locked up Seras. My demon snarled in fury, trying to break loose and avenge our little one. But I kept him contained, I needed answers before avenging anyone. I glared at the Hellsing's back as she snickered in amusement. Sir Integra turned around and faced me with a smirk as she headed back towards her desk.

"She left a little before sundown, I had a mission that had to be taken care of." She told me as she seated herself and placed the cigar in the ashtray. She connected her fingers and leaned back in her chair.

"Why did you send her on the mission?" I asked, stepping forward with clenched fists.

"If I recall, vampire, you didn't want to be bothered. I needed a vampire for this mission so I sent Police Girl." She said with a wave of her hand, her smirk gone. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk. "Why do you care so much if she's gone?" Sir Integra asked, a wide smirk on her face once more. "You have the night off like you wanted. You won't be bothered." She rose to her full height, grabbed her cigar and walked around her desk. She placed the cigar between her lips and brushed past me. I stared out the window while she exited the office, leaving me alone. I was beyond furious. All I wanted to do was spend a night with my bride. I glanced over my shoulder, looking back at the door. How dare she send Seras away after knowing I wanted to 'train' with her.

* * *

**(Sir Integra's POV)**

I walked down the corridors, heading to the library to reread my grandfather and father's journals. I had to make sure this never happened before. It still surprised me that Alucard picked Seras to be his mate. I puffed on my cigar, smirking at the thought of my two pet vampires. He wanted to train her my ass. I knew the real reason why he wanted the whole night with her. Did he think he fooled me? Bloody males. Did he even think about if she wanted to spend the whole night with him? Seras seemed awfully innocent, I couldn't really see her being...sexually active. I shuddered at the thought of Alucard corrupting her. Oh great, we might have a second Alucard by the end of the night. Just as I started to push open the library door someone spoke.

"If I may ask you, Sir, why did you send Seras on that mission? You knew that Alucard wanted to mate with her tonight." Walter asked, I turned to the side and stared at the butler. He stared back at me nonchalantly with his hands held behind his back. I removed the cigar and sighed, smoke escaped from my mouth.

"Mainly to piss off Alucard." I admitted, the butler chuckled.

"He does bother you all the time." Walter muttered to himself. I turned back towards the doors but then remembered something.

"Oh, Walter." I said as he started to walk away.

"Yes, Sir?" He replied, looking back at me.

"We should do something...nice for Seras since it's her birthday." I said, he arched a brow with a smirk.

"For Seras?" He questioned. "Are you growing attached to her?" I was, I liked Seras a lot. She was a good girl and a decent soldier. But I was never going to admit it.

"Her life did just come to an end. I think she needs something...to cheer her up." I said.

"What did you have in mind, Sir?" He asked with a bow of his head.

"How about a nice bouquet?" I said, looking back over at the butler with a small smile.

"I'll gather the finest roses we have." He said with another bow of his head and then left. I placed my cigar between my lips and entered the library.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I lolled my head until my neck cracked in a few places. I groaned and grabbed the back of my neck. Someone pat me on the back as they past me. I cracked open my eyes and looked over at Captain Bernadotte.

"Not bad for it being your first mission." He said with a grin. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Captain." I muttered, he chuckled and turned on his heel.

"Nice shootin', Seras." One of the Geese commented as the soldiers past me, entering the manor.

"Thank," I replied, holding out a hand to show that I heard him. Someone then slapped me on the ass and I squeaked with a jump.

"Not bad, rookie." A soldier said with a chuckle and walked past. I shook my head and glared at the pervert's back.

"Thank," I growled in annoyance. Soon I was left alone outside. As I stared up at the moon the only thing I really noticed were the crickets endless chirping. I sighed and looked away from the moon. I was actually pretty tired from the mission. We ran to every room in the building, chased after ghouls. It was kind of exhausting after awhile. I smiled softly and entered the manor. I'm guessing the Captain left me to give the report to Sir Integra since it seemed like they were occupying the kitchen at the time. I knew that I was unable to eat mortal food but I was kind of hoping that one of them would invite me or offer me a drink. I never got drunk before but why not have some fun with some friends? I then thought that over. There was _no way _I was getting drunk with perverted, horny soldiers. I'll probably end up waking up in bed with one of them. I shuddered at the thought and climbed the stairs. My mind then wandered towards Alucard and Sir Integra. How could he find her a threat? I liked her a lot. Yeah, she seemed a little...cold at times. But she was actually pretty nice. I liked her as my boss. I walked down the corridor, heading to her office. Perhaps Alucard was wrong about her. Why did he think that she wouldn't accept me? Does she have a crush on Alucard?...No, I don't think she's...heterosexual. At least, I don't think she is. She does wear men clothing and the way she acts...It's quite possible that she's more into...the ladies. Wait, did she accept me because she like likes me? I paled at the thought. Well she needed to know that...I didn't roll..._that way_. I liked her but I was...into guys...not girls. Oh God, does my new boss have a crush on me?! How embarrassing! I stopped in front of her door, a little too nervous to enter. What if she starts coming onto me? How do I reject her without hurting her feelings? Could I let her down easily without getting fired or killed? I gulped and gripped the door knob. Here we go. I bit my lower lip and pushed the door open. Her office was dark and empty, the Hellsing nowhere in sight. I looked around curiously and took a few cautious steps in. Where was she? I saw something out of place on her desk and walked over. Beautiful red roses lied on her desk. A white card with my name written in cursive stood in front of the roses. I picked the card up and read what was inside.

_Seras,_

_Welcome to the Hellsing Organization. You may have the rest of the night off. Any reports you have may wait until the following night. May you have a lovely twentieth birthday and a splendid night with your Sire. _

_Sir Integra._

I stared down at the card for several seconds, reading it over and over again. A part of me still believed that she had a crush on me. Another part believed that she was just being a kind friend. I smiled at the card. I nearly forgot it was my birthday. I don't remember the last time I celebrated it...I guess not since I was at least nine. My smile widened and I giggled. I lowered the card and admired the beautiful roses. I picked them up and sniffed one. They were quite lovely. I hope Walter had a vase to spare. I left the office with my beautiful present and thoughtful card. Sir Integra had brightened my night. I descended the steps, hearing the boys in the kitchen laughing and shouting, just having a grand time. I snickered and shook my head at them. So, she gave me the rest of the night off. What was I going to do? The thought of taking a bath sounded very nice. But I doubt there were any bath tubs here that were available for me. Perhaps a long, hot shower...Yes, that sounded just as wonderful. I crossed the foyer and walked down the stairs to the basement. But when I looked down at the steps I noticed something. I stopped in my tracks, seeing a small trail of rose petals leading to my door. I smiled. What was all this? I walked down the rest of the steps and stopped in front of my door. Was this Alucard's idea? I giggled. It was so...so romantic. I actually always thought of my first time starting like this. I took in a deep breath and pushed open the door. The trail of petals continued on, leading me towards my bed where rose petals were spread out on the blanket. A single red rose rested on my pillow. My whole room was dark except for a few lit red and white candles. I stared into the room in awe. I was absolutely touched and loved everything about it. I could feel tears of joy well up as I took everything in. He wanted it to be special for me. He wanted me to remember this night for the rest of our eternity together. I loved this man. And I knew he loved me too. I took a few steps into the room, setting Sir Integra's roses on the table as I looked around.

Where was Alucard? I heard my door close and then arms wrapped around me from behind. I smirked and took Alucard's gloved hands as he kissed the back of my neck. I leaned more against him, moaning softly as I closed my eyes. The only thing I could think about was how much I loved him. I turned around in his arms and leaned up, kissing my lover passionately. His hands roamed over my backside, caressing and stroking my waist and ass. My fingers tangled into his soft, black locks as he kissed me back. He pushed me backwards until I was falling back onto the bed. But that didn't stop up from kissing and caressing each other. Our legs were entwined, our fingers connected, our lips never leaving the other's. He grinded down on me hard, I moaned in his mouth. I wanted Alucard's touch desperately. I could feel things building up in my lower stomach and I needed him to take care of it. Alucard snickered and hastily pulled off his coat, throwing to the side out of our way. I tried to unbutton my blouse so fast that I couldn't grasp the buttons. He stopped kissing me and pulled his head back with light chuckles. He reached down and easily unbuttoned my blouse. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him back down into another searing, heated kiss. We both moaned and rubbed against each other. He bit my lower lip naughtily, some blood welled up. I moaned as he licked it up and then stuck it into my mouth. Our wet muscles played, one trying to dominate the other. I cracked open my eyes and stared up at my mate. He stared down at me with those dark crimson eyes. I shuddered but I was unable to look away. He groped my right breast, I arched my back with a small cry. Small jolts shot down to my lower stomach. I wanted more! I needed more! My nails elongated and I tore up his black coat. The look of amusement and lust grew in his eyes. I could smell his blood as my nails bit into his skin. My fangs elongated and I got the urge to sink my teeth into him.

I fisted his hair, keeping his head there as I kissed him even harder. Our fangs clinked together, the tips of our tongues meeting every now and then. I never wanted this moment to end but I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more of him! With a snarl I tore open his white button up shirt, revealing his gorgeous, pale strong chest. I arched my back with another cry as his nails dug into my breasts. I raked my nails down his chest. Blood welled up and slid down his abs to his black pants. I reached for his belt buckle but Alucard gripped my hands tightly, stopping me. We stopped kissing, he pulled his head back and gave me a toothy grin. I gave him a pleading look, writhing under him. I tried rubbing my legs together but I was unable to move them because of his weight. My fingers twitched in his grasp, still wanting to unbuckle his pants. He purred as his eyes roamed over my body. I was still half dressed, the only thing open was my blouse but my bra was still intact. He placed his finger on my jugular. I craned my head back with a gulp but never looked away from him. I could feel his nail under the glove as he slid his finger down my body slowly. It trailed in the small valley between my breasts, down my flat stomach, where he hooked it onto my skirt. His eyes flickered back to mine, wanting to see my reaction. I held my breath as I stared up at him, waiting for his next more semi-patiently. The elder vampire used his nail to slice my skirt open right down the middle. I shuddered and watched as he pulled the scraps off and threw them off to the side. I licked my dry lips, Alucard froze, watching the small movement I made. His finger hooked the band of my underpants as he leaned down and kissed me. His warm lips moistening my lips. I moaned and kissed him back hungrily. His tongue crept out and he licked over my lips seductively. He then gave me one last kiss before pulling away. I smiled as I licked over my wet lips, tasting Alucard on them.

My demon purred in excitement as he turned his attention back to my panties. He slowly and teasingly pulled them down. His eyes flickered to my small blonde curls, a shivery gasp escaped me. He threw the panties somewhere behind him and then reached down. He pulled off my blouse and unclasped my bra. I was really nervous. This was the first time I've been naked in front of Alucard. Would he find me...sexy? Or would my body be...unappealing to him? He pulled off my bra and set it down beside us as his eyes flickered to different parts of my body. I grew worried of what he was thinking about. Slowly Alucard's grin widened, I blushed and bit my lower lip. Did...I appeal to him? He groped my breasts, his thumb rubbing against my hard nipples. I moaned lowly, arching my breasts up more into his warm hands. He leaned down and kissed my lower stomach. He then started kissing up my flat stomach to the valley between my breasts to my neck. He removed his hands and replaced them with his lips. He kissed and very lightly licked my nipples. I rested my head against the sheets, closing my eyes. His fangs grazed over my sensitive flesh. His hands cupped over mine and he brought them back to his pants. I snickered and hastily unbuckled them. As I pulled them open, his erection protruded from him pants. I looked away from his erection and looked back up at him, ready for him to take me. He gave me a malicious look and then leaned over me. I slowly parted my legs, wrapping one of them around him. He chuckled lightly as he got closer. I gasped lowly when I felt the tip of his cock rub over my opening. Oh my God, it was really going to happen now, wasn't it?! Alucard and I were finally about to have sex. Our naked skin touching, his thick cock penetrating me repeatedly, the sounds we'll make when we make sweet, sweet...passionate love. I gripped his shoulders with a gulp. His grin only widened as he grippe my thigh and waist.

I felt it as he forced his way into my tight channel. I gritted my teeth and groaned, digging my nails into him. It hurt. He was too big! I closed my eyes and shook my head, but I refused to say a word. I wanted this, he wanted this. And we were going to have a splendid night together! I bit my tongue and cracked open my eyes, seeing total bliss and ecstasy on Alucard's face as he fully penetrated me. I took in a deep breath, waiting for me to adjust to his girth. He nuzzled my neck with soft purrs while he waited patiently for me to tell him to continue. I closed my eyes once more and rested my cheek against his. I sighed as I focused on our lower halves. We were finally connected. We could mate right now but I don't think he was ready for that. I oddly felt full with him inside me...I also felt...content...Actually happy that we were in a lover's embrace. I brushed my lips over the shell of his ear and lightly blew air into it. I felt him shudder and then kiss my shoulder and neck. He pulled out a little and then thrusted back in. I jolted back a little with a small grunt, still trying to get used to his girth. He moaned and rested his forehead on my shoulder as he continued thrusting in harder and harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gasped when he quickened the pace.

"Alucard," I moaned and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He fisted my hair and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me as close as possible.

"Seras," Alucard moaned back. I gave a small cry and raked my nails down his back. He hissed, baring his fangs as he moaned. "Seras, become mine."

"Wh-wh-what...about...In-Integra?!" I asked through pants.

"Fuck Integra." He growled lowly and then bit into my shoulder. I cried out, clinging to my Sire as pain shot through my neck followed by ecstasy. I cringed and gritted my teeth. He drank deeply, I could feel every sharp tooth imbedded in my neck. Fuck Integra? Did he know what he was saying? What if Integra found out about us? Isn't that what he was worrying about all year? Now he's saying _fuck Integra_? I eyed his neck. Should I bite down? Should we finally mate? I bared my fangs, my demon encouraging me to bite down. My fangs ached but I did my best to stop myself from mating with him. What would happen to Alucard if she did find out? Would he be punished? Would I? But...Integra seemed nice. Why would she punish us for mating? Unless she really did have a crush on Alucard. Did she? I could feel Alucard's fury as I hesitated to bite down. I trembled in his grasp, scared to bite him. Crimson washed over my blue irises, my tongue crept out of my mouth and lavished his skin. I moaned softly, desperately wanting to mate with him. He was draining me slowly, I was becoming weaker, my bloodlust rising. His embrace became tighter, purposely burying my face in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered as I got his perfect, amazing scent. My lips brushed over his bare, warm flesh. When I inhaled again I caught the scent of his blood. I was slowly losing my mind and all I could think about was blood at the moment. As if punishing me Alucard thrusted in harder and faster. I threw my head back with a cry, coming out of my bloodlust. I dug my nails into his shoulders and rested my forehead against his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Alucard," I whimpered. When he thrusted in again he hit my G-spot, I threw back my head and cried out. My hands flew over my head and I gripped the nearest thing. One of my hands fisted the sheets. The other grasped the rose, pricking my fingers on the thorns but I didn't care. Alucard snarled and gripped my wrists tightly, keeping my hands there. He fucked me faster, growling and panting as he bit down even harder on my neck. I paled, whimpering and panting as he took me. His locks tickled my neck and cheek but it went unnoticed. He gave one last hard thrust and then we both came. I screamed out, feeling immense pleasure when I came to my release. Feeling that nice warm splash of his sperm as he came. Instincts took over and I bit down on Alucard's neck, needing his blood. The male growled and wrapped his arms around me. Without wasting another second he started fucking me again. I felt as our Master and Childe bond shattered, but a new one replaced it. I purred and wrapped my arms around my mate's neck. I heard his demon purr, he rubbed his head against mine happily. I withdrew my fangs from his neck with a big yawn. I was so tired and felt so sated even though more tingling feelings were appearing because he was still thrusting into me. His thrusts died down and he withdrew his fangs. Alucard's warm breath wafted over my skin as he observed my wound. His serpent like tongue protruded from his mouth and he licked up the blood that leaked from my wound. I unwrapped my arms from around him and leaned back against the sheets. I stared up at my one and only lover, Alucard. He grinned down at me, his crimson eyes burning into mine. The elder vampire slowly leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"How was that for a birthday?" He asked and then cackled. I blushed but smirked up at him.

"Amazing," I whispered, cupping his cheek, his grin widened. He pulled out of me and lied down beside me on the bed. He wrapped an arm around my waist possessively. I watched him curiously as he picked up the rose and used the petals to tickle my stomach though I wasn't really ticklish. I continued to watch as the petals went up and down, side to side, lightly stroking my bare stomach. He then slid the petals up and over my breasts, making them circle my nipples. I smiled softly and used one of my arms to support my head. The petals trailed up my neck and Alucard tickled my nose with the rose. I giggled and gently swapped the rose out of my face. He snickered and traced the petals over my inner thighs and legs. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, not minding what he was doing. "I thought we were going to wait." I whispered, the petals stopped on my thigh. I waited a few seconds and then felt them trail up and down my legs.

"Why wait? I wanted you now." He said simply, my eyes flickered to his face but he wasn't looking at me. He was too distracted with stroking me with a rose.

"But what if Integra finds out?" I asked, his eyes finally flickered to mine.

"She won't." He said in a stern voice. We stared at each other for a long few seconds and sat up in bed. When I opened my mouth to speak he spoke. "As far as she knows we're still Master and Childe, no more." He then gripped my shoulder. "If she should ever find out, you must escape, Seras. Run as far and as fast as you can. If she sends me after you do your best to fight me off. Just stay safe, little one." He whispered, he kissed my forehead and handed me the rose. I minded the thorns and stared down at it blankly. "Sleep now, Seras." He whispered, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. He wrapped an arm around my lower back and pulled me down. I lied in Alucard's arms, still staring down at the rose blankly as I thought over what he said. I laid the rose on my chest and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Alucard...my love, don't ever ask of me to hurt you because I would never be able to do it. I love you too much." I whispered ever so softly. I closed my eyes when I felt tears well up. Alucard wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head against his chest and cried silently. He stroked my hair and back soothingly.

"I love you too, my dear Seras." He whispered, I gave him a soft smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Alucard's POV)**

**The Next Night**

I stared down at my little mate as she slept soundly beside me. We were both still completely naked. I was fully exposed unlike her who lied on her stomach but had a sheet wrapped around her. I admired her for a long while. She was just so beautiful to me. I traced a finger down her right arm. The soft touch didn't bother her in the slightest. She was still awfully exhausted from sex. I chuckled lightly and traced the lines on her palm that lied on my side of the bed. Her fingers flexed when she felt something in the palm of her hand. But she still didn't awaken. I traced up one of her delicate fingers.

"Seras," I whispered her name as my eyes flickered back to her face. I gave her a soft smile and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. I then stroked over her cheek with the back of my hand. A part of me wanted this moment with her to last forever. Another part of me wanted her to wake up so I could fuck her hard to show her how much I loved and adored her. I rested my head back on my pillow. Her hand brushed against my chest, our faces only inches apart. I wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. But I didn't dare pull her closer because I didn't want to disturb her. She was so cute and precious when she was sound asleep. Almost like a kitten, all curled up. Warm, happy, and purring away. I snickered and lightly stroked over her petite waist absent mindedly.

I wish that I could never part from her. But I had to. If Integra found out she would separate us and force me to kill my mate. I frowned at this thought and looked away from Seras. I wish I knew what to do but I didn't. All I knew was that I should have protected Seras from Hellsing but I failed her. I brought her straight to Hellsing and gave her away to Integra. Damn. How am I going to protect my mate? I glanced back at Seras. I reached up to cup her cheek but froze when I sensed a human in my domain. I quickly materialized to my chambers, not wanting to be caught in bed with Seras. Clothes appeared on me and I seated myself on my throne. I crossed my legs and clasped my hands together, trying to act casual. A few seconds later there was a knock on my door. Before I could give the person the invitation to come in the door was pushed open. The Hellsing butler, Walter, stood in the doorway with his hands held behind his back. He gave me a sly grin and arched a brow. I also arched a brow, wondering why he was giving me that look. The butler stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He then slowly made his way over to me.

"Where are my blood packs?" I asked when noticing that he didn't have an ice bucket with him. His grin widened a little and he snickered.

"They're in Miss. Victoria's bucket. I assumed you would be there with her. How come you're not with her?" He asked, his grin faltering. I stared at the human surprised. He couldn't possibly know what was going on between Seras and I. We kept our distance, we hid the relationship well from them. Anger grew in my eyes and I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" I growled. "Why would I be with my fledgling?" I asked, pretending to sound disgusted by the thought of it. The grin returned to his face.

"You're not fooling anyone, Alucard. We know what's going on between you and Seras." He said, he then raised one of his hands, showing me rose petals. Damn it! I forgot about the rose petals I left in the hall for Seras. "I never thought you to be the romantic type." He said with a snicker as he dropped the petals and watched them float to the floor. Walter's eyes then flickered back to mine, I gaped at him. He knew?..._They _knew?...Integra knew about us? We stayed in silence for a long while. The old butler sighed and turned his back on me. "If you want your blood, you'll have to dine with your mate." Walter said with a chuckle and then exited my room. I stayed there, absolutely still and stunned. How long have they known? Was Integra planning to kill Seras?...Was my little mate already dead?! I quickly materialized to Seras' room but was relieved to find her sound asleep still. I sighed and walked over to the small blonde. I sat down beside her and stroked her hair. Thank God she was still here. But why hasn't Integra made a move yet? Was she waiting for me to leave Seras' side? I glared down at my Draculina even though none of my anger was directed towards her.

"I promise to keep you safe, my dear." I whispered to her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**(Seras' POV) **

My eyes flickered open and I stared blankly at the empty side of the bed for several seconds. I smiled with a purr when I remembered the wonderful night I spent with Alucard. I stretched out my arms and shifted my head with a peaceful sigh. I immediately came face to face with the red rose Alucard gave to me last night. My smile widened and I grabbed the rose, making sure not to prick my fingers on its thorns this time. I sniffed the dark red petals with another soft purr. I wonder if Alucard would be willing to come back to bed. I giggled at my thought and rolled over onto my back.

"Tempting but we can't." I heard my Sire, I shot up in bed with a low gasp. I held the sheet protectively against my bare breasts as I stared across the room at Alucard. He sat at my table drinking one of the blood packs that Walter had brought for us. I smiled at my Master.

"Alucard," I whispered his name. He didn't bother to look over at me. Instead he stared down at the table, frowning. Slowly my smile faltered. What was bothering my mate? Shouldn't he be happy that we're mates? That's what he's wanted for the last year! What was wrong?...Was I not good in bed? Did I displease him in some way? Alucard's eyes flickered to mine and he exhaled through his nose.

"You were wonderful." He told me, I gave him a soft smile that immediately vanished afterwards. I crawled out of bed, wrapped the sheet around myself, and sprinted over towards Alucard. I pressed my breasts against his arm and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. He didn't look at me as he gripped one of my arms gently. I rested my head against his while his thumb brushed over my arm lovingly.

"Then what is wrong, my love?" I asked in a whisper, staring at my lover intently. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. We stared at each other for a long while. "We've finally mated, why aren't you happy?" I asked, he clucked his tongue and looked away from me. I frowned at him, furrowing my brows as I studied him.

"I was overjoyed to finally have you as my mate, Victoria. But I now realize that it was a mistake." Alucard spoke, sounding just plain cold. I gaped at him, tears welled up in my eyes and I slowly backed away from him. A few blood tears slid down my pale cheeks.

"Wh-what?" I whispered, Alucard looked back up at me. As soon as he saw my tears his eyes became slightly wide. He quickly stood up and flitted over to me. He cupped my cheeks and rested his forehead against mine. His thumbs wiped away my tears while his black locks tickled the side of my face. But instead of giggling I sobbed and tried pulling away from him.

"I didn't mean it that way, Seras." He said hastily, trying to explain himself. I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore. "I _am _overjoyed to have you as my mate. I love and adore you." He admitted as he kissed away my tears. "But as soon as I spoke with Walter earlier tonight I realized that it was a mistake to mate with you so soon." I stopped trying to pull away from him and looked up at Alucard.

"What?...Why?" I asked, my tears slowing a little. Alucard stared at me a long while, deciding on rather or not if he should tell me. He finally made up his mind and spoke.

"Integra knows that you're my mate. I fear she might sentence you to death." He whispered, I paled, my eyes becoming wide. This information wasn't new to me but the thought of it happening at any moment...any second, sickened me.

"What are we going to do, Alucard?" I whispered as I cupped my hand over his.

"_You're _going to leave Hellsing." Alucard said in a stern voice and then turned away from me. My eyes became wide and I ran after him. I grabbed his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

"Alucard, you _must be _truly crazy, or even stupid enough, if you think I'm leaving you!" I said, angry and annoyed with him. He clucked his tongue and faced me.

"Seras, this is no time to be stubborn." He said, trying to be calm so his demon doesn't lash out on me this time.

"We've _finally _mated and now you want me to leave you for God knows how long?!" I growled, throwing out my arms. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth. His eyes glowed a sinful red as he glared down at me. But I didn't back down. Instead my eyes glowed a dark red and I glared back as I crossed my arms defiantly.

"You _will _listen to me, Seras!" He growled. "I _will not _have you taken from me!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I barked. "We should talk to Integra, work things out with her! I'm not leaving your side!"

"No!" He yelled, clenching his fists as his powers flared around him. I took a few steps back with a gasp, a little afraid of my Sire. "The Hellsings have taken everything from me! They killed my brides, brought my castle to ruins, kill my own kind, took my identity from me...They're not going to take you too!" My glare softened and my arms fell to my side limply.

"Alucard," I whispered, he breathed heavily as he continued to glare down at me. I then sighed and lowered my head, knowing what I had to do. Blood tears slid down my cheeks and I fisted the sheet that was still wrapped around me. "What will she do when she finds out that I'm gone?" He calmed down a little and looked away from me.

"She'll probably send me after you." Alucard replied in a whisper. I looked up at my lover.

"Where will I go?" I asked him, not sure where I would be safe.

"I'm not sure. But you shouldn't tell me incase she does send me after you to kill you." He said, his crimson eyes flickered back to mine. I sobbed and lunged for my mate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"I don't want to leave you, Alucard." I sobbed, he wrapped his arms around me. "When will we be together again?" I waited for an answer but never got one. I cried harder, realizing that we were going to be apart for a long time. He pressed me against his body and petted my hair, trying to soothe me. I stood up on my tip toes, gripped the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a searing kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back and tried pulling me closer. Once our lips parted I spoke ever so softly to him. "P-please, make love to me one last time..." I whispered, looking at him with sad blue eyes.

"Until we meet again." Alucard finished, I gave a small nod of my head as more tears slid down my face. He brushed strands of hair behind my ear. Staring down at me with love and pain in his eyes. "Of course, my dear bride." He whispered and then pulled me into another passionate kiss. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned softly in his mouth. I tangled my fingers into his mass of black locks, keeping his head there. He pushed me backwards onto the bed gently. I pulled him down with me, our lips never parting. He gripped my left thigh and pinned it against his hip. He then grinded his hard bulge against my groin with moans. Even though how aroused I was becoming I still cried hard.

"Alucard," I moaned his name as he grinded down harder. The elder vampire fisted my sheet and pulled it off, fully exposing myself to him. He moaned again as he groped my breasts. His eyes flickered to mine and he gave me a soft smile.

"Seras," He purred my name, he then reached up and cupped my cheek. "My mate," Hearing those words leave his lips made more tears well up. I shifted my head and closed my eyes tightly with soft sobs. I didn't want to leave my mate, especially not right after I got him. Alucard leaned down and kissed away my tears. "Shhh." He whispered, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I looked back up at my Sire.

"I love you," I whispered, trying to stop my crying but I couldn't. He started purring after I said it.

"I love you too." He whispered after kissing me on the lips. He reached down and unbuckled his pants. He then gripped my thigh again and tried pulling me closer to him. I whined and kissed him back harder. He thrusted his hips and was suddenly buried deeply inside of me. I arched my back and cried out in his mouth. He thrusted his hips rapidly, taking me hard and fast. I gripped the back of his neck tightly and wrapped my legs around him. How long will it take until we're together? How long will it be until we're in another embrace like this one? How long will I have to wait until I see my precious mate again? My tears stained both of our faces but he didn't mind, he just kissed me harder. I soon felt his warm, bare skin against mine. I pulled out of our kiss and glanced down to see that my male was naked. Alucard wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin against my shoulder as he continued fucking me. I panted and whimpered, my warm breath wafted over his cheek, disturbing a few locks of his hair. I bit my lower lip and dug my nails into his back when he quickened his pace.

"Alucard," I moaned lowly in his ear. My reply was a soft growl mixed with a moan from him.

"Seras," He growled softly as he buried himself deeply between my legs. He placed warm kisses on my shoulder and collarbone. It sent shivers down my spine and I kissed the side of his face and neck passionately.

"Alucard," I purred with a smirk, liking this small game between us. The elder vampire gripped my wrists tightly and pinned them on either side of my head. He raised his head. His eyes were closed and his hair hung down around it, the ends brushing along my cheek.

"My Draculina," He whispered before he bared his fangs and then bit deeply into my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly and cried out in pain. I clenched my fists, my arms trembling in his grasps. I cracked open one of my eyes and stared down at Alucard as he drank deeply.

"Hmn," I hummed and gave him a soft smile. He purred as he fed from me. I purred with him and rubbed my head against his. "Master," I purred in his ear, he bit down even harder. I winced with a small whimper. When the pain died down again I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I could feel that the tears were coming back but I tried my best to hold them back. "This isn't fair to us." I whispered, Alucard stopped drinking so fast as he paid more attention to me. "It's just not fair. There's something always in our way. Rather it be my humanity or your master, we just can't truly be together. They won't allow it." A single blood tear slid down my cheek. "Just know, Alucard, that I do love you...And I will _always _love you. I'll be waiting for the day you return for me. I just hope that it's not forever." I whispered and rested my head against his again. Alucard withdrew his fangs from my should, before we could exchange any words he kissed me hard. All those painful and depressing thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind. I broke out of his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I moaned in his mouth and tried pulling my lover closer. He gripped my thighs painfully tight and fucked me harder with loud groans. He pulled out of our kiss with a growl. My Sire stared down at me with burning crimson eyes. He bit his lower lip and then orgasmed. I arched my back when I felt the hot splash of his sperm, I shuddered.

"Seras," Alucard whispered as he continued to thrust into me hard and fast. "Cum for me. Cum for your mate." He purred with a toothy grin and then suddenly I orgasmed with a loud cry of pleasure. I convulsed under my mate, he wrapped his arms around me possessively and chuckled in amusement. I panted as I stared up at my beautiful Sire. I then leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered so lowly that it was barely audible. He purred and stroked over my cheek.

"And I love you," He whispered, then returned my kiss. I reached up and stroked over his cheek with soft purrs. We lied that way for a long while, just staring deeply into each other's eyes.

...

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

**An Hour Later**

Seras and I stood outside in the cool, dark night. I had her in another tight, possessive embrace as she cried in my chest. I rested my head against hers and exhaled through my nose. It was risky keeping her here for so long but I just couldn't let her go. I didn't want to part from my mate. Who knows when the next time I'll see her. It could be fifty years from now. A hundred, or even two hundred. It all depends if Integra has offspring and they have offspring. It will just be a long, torturous cycle! I'll go mad all over again! Seras was honestly the only thing that had kept me sane this year. Otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have tried to kill Integra or even myself. Seras pulled out of my embrace a little with a sniff. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. I stared down at her in sympathy and used my forefinger to brush away the rest of her tears. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at me with those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. I gave her a soft smile and stroked over her cheek. She leaned more into my touch and nuzzled my palm with a sob. I snickered in amusement at my little pet.

"I'll miss you, Alucard." She whispered, I leaned down and gave her one last passionate kiss. I felt her warm tears slide down against my cheek and chin. After a few long seconds I pulled out of our kiss and looked back down at my little mate. "G-goodbye, my love." She whispered.

"Until we meet again, my bride." I replied and kissed her hand with a bow of my head. A small smile appeared on her lips that soon vanished. She pulled her smaller hand out of my grasp and turned away from me. I watched after her as she wandered straight into the woods, the trees soon hiding her from sight. A sudden anger washed over me. I clenched my fists and shook in fury. My eyes burned a dark crimson and I buried my fangs into my lower lip until it bled. Within me my demon was going absolutely mad. He wanted to break free and go on a rage, I didn't blame him. I could feel my young mate's fear when she sensed how angry I was. My rage only grew, wishing to go and comfort her...but I couldn't. I suddenly heard human males behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the Wild Geese and their Captain. I growled lowly and glared at them as they made their way over to the Hellsing trucks. Bernadotte looked around curiously, he eyed the front doors with an arched brow.

"Where's Police Girl?" He asked one of his soldiers. A few shrugged their shoulders. Others muttered answers but I didn't make any of it out. Bernadotte curiously looked around once more, searching for the small blonde that was suppose to accompany them on their mission. As soon as the Captain spotted me his eye became wide and he shuddered. Bernadotte ran over to me quickly but made sure to keep his distance between us. "Uh, Mr. Alucard?" Bernadotte started, I glared down at the human, not wanting to be bothered.

"What?" I growled lowly, he winced and looked away from me.

"Do you know where Miss. Victoria is?" He asked, my demon growled when hearing that name leave _his lips. _"She's suppose to..." Before he could finish I gripped him by his fragile throat and pulled him closer roughly. His soldiers started shouting orders at each other and they hastily climbed out of the trucks with their weapons. The Captain choked in my grasp but instead of surrendering he raised a fist and went to go hit me. I caught his fist in the swing and bared my teeth at the weak human. His soldiers surrounded us and pointed their guns at me.

"Drop him!" One of the soldiers barked at me. I ignored him and pulled the Captain even closer until our faces were inches apart.

"You will not speak her name again." I snarled and then I snapped his hand backwards, breaking his wrist. The human gritted his teeth and groaned in pain. I then dropped him, he fell to the knees pathetically and cradled his wounded limb. I clucked my tongue and walked away. The humans watched after me, fearing that I'll come back. I materialized back to my chambers and seated myself on my throne with an exhausted sigh. Now...I wait. Waiting for who knows how many years until I'm reunited with my little Seras. I crossed my legs and clasped my hands. I closed my eyes and lowered my head in melancholy. I couldn't help but think about all the wonderful times I had with Seras. It felt like it was only yesterday when I had found that small, defenseless girl. Slowly being tortured by some artificial freak.

I remembered when I carried her home after I found out that we were mates. I smiled softly at the memory, wishing that she was here now in my arms. My demon growled and snarled, angry that she was gone. We could feel her getting farther and farther away. My smile was then replaced with a frown. What if Integra finds out soon that Seras is gone? What if Seras doesn't reach safety in time? I'll be forced to kill my own mate. I gritted my teeth and growled lowly. Fucking Hellsings. I was tired of this power they had over me. When will I roam free again? When can I leave when I please? I then suddenly felt my master's anger. I froze, my eyes becoming slightly wide. She couldn't know of Seras' absence already.

**Alucard! **The Hellsing barked in my head. I sighed and materialized to her office. She was standing over her desk. Her arms were crossed and she glared at the mercenary who still cradled his broken wrist. Walter stood beside her, staring nonchalantly at the Captain's wrist with his hands behind his back. As soon as I appeared all eyes flickered to me. The anger only grew in her eyes when she looked at me.

"What the fuck..." She started as she grabbed her stapler and threw it at me. The stapler phased right through me, I barely even noticed it. "is wrong with you?!" She yelled, now leaning against her desk and breathing heavily. "Why the hell did you break Captain Bernadotte's wrist?!" She continued to yell as she gestured towards the male human. He looked up at me in fear, making sure to keep his distance from me. I studied the human for several seconds then looked back at my master.

"I simply lost control of my demon." I used as an excuse, her glare intensified.

"Why?" She growled through gritted teeth. There was a silence between us for a long while as I tried to think of a good answer. When I never answered the Hellsing hung her head with a long, annoyed sigh. She stood up straighter and crossed her arms. After a while of trying to calm down she opened her eyes and looked back at Bernadotte. "Head to the infirmary. The doctor will fix it up the best he can." She said a little more calmly. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Sir." He muttered and then quickly left the rom. The Hellsing looked back at me. There was another long silence between us as we stared at each other. She shifted feet and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Did Seras ever get my roses?" Sir Integra asked as she seated herself at her desk.

"Yes," I answered, silently wondering why she was so calm.

"Does she like them?" She asked with an arched brow. I nodded my head, she smiled, pleased that Police Girl liked them. "Where is she? Bernadotte told me that he hasn't seen her all night and she didn't report in for tonight's mission. Is she alright?" I looked away from my master, not sure what to tell her. I wasn't able to lie to her but I couldn't give away my mate's position. She'll be killed. "Alucard?" She whispered, I looked back at her to see her studying me closely. "Is everything alright?...Is Seras alright?" She asked, sounding concerned about Police Girl. No, it was a trick. She didn't care about Seras.

"Yes," I quickly gave an answer. She furrowed her brows at me and leaned back in her chair.

"Then where is she, Alucard?" She asked again, I kept silent. I saw the anger grow in her eyes. She stood up and placed her hands on the top of her desk as she glared at me. "Where is Miss. Victoria? I want an answer now, Alucard." She growled lowly. I closed my eyes and hung my head in shame. I was going to be forced to rat out on my little mate.

"She's gone." I told her, I opened my eyes and glared at her. Her eyes became slightly wide and her glare intensified.

"Gone?!" She barked. "Where?! Why did she leave?!" Before I could give an answer she spoke again. "What did you do to her?!" My demon snarled at the Hellsing, angry that she accused me of hurting my mate.

"My mate was forced to flee because of you!" I snarled, no longer being able to control my anger or demon. The anger vanished from her eyes and she stood up straighter.

"Me?" She whispered, gaping at me. I gave her a dark look that made her shudder. My demon pounded against my skull. He wanted to come out and rip the girl limb from limb, but I kept him back.

"Yes," I hissed, my nails bit into the palm of my hands. I could feel my warm blood slip from between my fingers and dripped off the sides of my hands. Walter just stood by and watched, also shocked by what had happened.

"Why?" She asked, completely oblivious to why Seras ran. It only angered me more that she was being stupid. She knew exactly why Seras left.

"Because of the Hellsings." Walter replied, Sir Integra and I looked over at the butler.

"What?" She whispered, he glanced over at her.

"Come, Integra, you did read Abraham Van Helsing's diary...and your father's. You know why Alucard can't trust you around Seras." Walter said, now holding his hands behind his back and didn't look so surprised anymore. The Hellsing slowly looked back at me.

"Alucard, I'm not going to hurt Seras...I won't hurt her. I _like _her." She muttered, not sure what to say to me. I arched a brow at her, wondering what she was getting at. "I completely support you and Seras. I'm happy for you. I'm glad that you found your mate." She told me, I stared at her for a long few seconds. I then skimmed the Hellsing's mind, looking for the truth...But I didn't find anything...She was speaking the truth. She wasn't going to harm Seras, she truly was happy for us. My anger slowly dispersed as we stared at each other for a long time. She sighed and stood up straighter. She looked away from me and crossed her arms. "Alucard, you're an old friend of mine. I think you have suffered long enough. I wish for you to be happy with your mate." She looked back up at me. "Go find her. Bring Seras back." She ordered, I grinned at the Hellsing.

"Yes, my Master." I purred happily for once.

...

**Dawn**

I stood on top of a building, looking down at the abandoned streets. I couldn't find my mate anywhere, I feared that she had already left the country. What if I wasn't able to find her? What if I never see her again? Would Integra let me leave to search for Seras? My demon was growling softly, he was upset that we couldn't find her. Would she even trust me when I find her? Or will she run, thinking that I was going to kill her? I started to feel the sun's warm light against the back of my neck. I glanced over my shoulder to see that the sun was rising slowly. I sighed and stared at it for a long few minutes. What was I going to do? Seras will most certainly seek shelter since her skin couldn't tolerate the sun. She'll be weak, it will be hard to sense her.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. I'll have to search again tonight when her strength returns. I glanced back at the empty streets, hoping to find her there...But she was nowhere in sight. I materialized to the Hellsing manor, appearing in Sir Integra's office. I wasn't too surprised to find her office empty since it was early in the morning. I'll just have to speak with her later. Hopefully she'll let me go back out to search for my Draculina. I stuffed my hands into my coat's pockets and exited the Hellsing's office. I traveled down the bright corridor, silently thinking about Sir Integra. It still amazed me that she was disobeying her father and grandfather, and was allowing me to have my mate. I descended the stairs slowly, my eyes skimming over the foyer for the butler. But he wasn't there. He must have gone to bed too.

I crossed the foyer and started descending the basement stairs but then stopped suddenly. I felt someone near...Very near. My eyes flickered to my chamber door. Who was in my domain?! I growled lowly and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Whoever it was they weren't human. I grinned at the thought of some idiot vampire breaking into head Quarters just so they could battle me. The fool was going to be disappointed because he wasn't leaving here alive. My grin widened as I got closer and closer to my chambers. I brushed my hand over the cold iron door and pushed it open easily. Immediately I was greeted by my little Seras. As soon as she heard the door open she faced me. The girl soon started crying and muttering things.

"I'm sorry, Alucard! I just couldn't leave! I just couldn't leave you! I'm sorry!" She sobbed uncontrollably, shaking her head and crying even harder. I slowly walked up to her, my demon purring and my eyes admiring her. I raised a hand and cupped her warm, wet cheek.

"Thank God for your stubbornness." I whispered, I then embraced my bride and kissed her hard.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
